Forgotten
by DeanWinchesterFan1985
Summary: Dean has amnesia sending him back into a childhood that he never had, making Sam responsible for everything. Sam takes Dean to Pastor Jim's hoping to jog his memory. When Dean goes missing Sam knows he has to find him before its too late. Part 3 in series
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I decided not to let everyone down and just stop where I left things at the end of Unbreakable Bond. This story is going to have a bit more fun added to it along with some extremely tense moments. Angst is a big one in some of the later chapters so if that is what you are hoping for stick with me and I promise I won't disappoint. Thanks for all the support on Unbreakable Bond. I appreciate any and all feedback I get it helps keep me going so please please please review. I need all the inspiration I can get!

Disclaimer—I don't now and never will own Supernatural or any of its characters. I will never own any of the bands that are mention in this story either.

Chapter 1

Sam was exhausted. He had been up driving half the night while his brother slept. They had been on the road for three days now. Sam had decided to take Dean to Pastor Jim's in hope that Jim might be able to help Sam recover Dean's memory.

The two brothers had gone through hell and back and Sam was surprised that they made it in one piece. 'Well, almost one piece anyway.' Sam thought to himself taking another look at Dean. They had left the hospital five days ago now, Sam's wrists were still raw and tender and his neck had indeed bruised but talking wasn't such a chore anymore.

Dean on the other hand, still had his ribcage wrapped and continued to wheeze when he breathed. His head was still extremely sore from the heavy knock he had taken and the small bandage on the back of his head covered the heavy gash that had needed stitches. The thing that bothered Sam the most was Dean's loss of memory. It had been nice not having to listen to Dean's taste in music, but Sam found he was starting to miss it.

Sam smiled at the memory when he first took his brother out of the hospital and led him to the impala.

_"Oh nice car. Is it yours?" Dean's eyes were wide like a little kid on Christmas morning when they saw all the presents under the tree._

"No, she's yours." Sam said waving the keys in front of Dean's eyes.

"What! A car can't be a she. It's an it." Dean said looking at Sam as if he were crazy. Then he jumped into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

Sam cringed; the old Dean would never have slammed his baby's door like that. Sam knew that if he did that he would have got his ass kicked.

Sam swallowed his disappointment and circled around to the driver's side. He let himself in and forced back a smile when he saw Dean rummaging around in the box of cassette tapes.

"Dude, you have to update your cassette tape collection. These are like…" Dean paused for the word as he threw a tape into the box before dropping it onto the floor, making tapes go flying. "Old."

"They aren't old, Dean. They're classic just like the car." Sam said stubbornly. 'Man I sound just like Dean.'

"Yeah whatever." Dean said and looked out the window while Sam pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam signaled and turned onto the off ramp on the freeway so he could find a motel for the night. Being with Dean during the best of times when he had his memory could be a little draining but Sam found this Dean was just down right exhausting. He had to explain every little piece of equipment to his brother, what they used it for and was growing tired of Dean laughing when Sam told him they were hunting a demon.

_"What's this for?" Dean asked pulling what used to be his favorite hunting knife from his bag._

"You always say that it's not fear, its precaution." Sam said starting to unload some of the weapons from separate duffel. "Come over here and help me clean these."

"Why?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows but not moving from the bed he was sitting on.

"Because we need to take care of our weapons, Dean." Sam said pulling out a couple rags and extra ammunition.

"Why?" Dean asked again and crossed his legs so he was sitting Indian style. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees his bright green eyes wide with wonder.

"Because they save our asses so they need to be kept in good shape." Sam said stubbornly averting his gaze from his brother's bright and cheery one.

Dean started to laugh. "You said asses."

"Man this is worse than dealing with a three year old." Sam muttered under his breath.

"I can whisper too!" Dean's voice was so close it made Sam jump and drop the knife he was wiping clean to the floor.

Dean was leaning over Sam and big smile on his face.

"Damn it, Dean. How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sam said picking up the knife and shoving Dean back a couple feet.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but its funny to see you jump."

Sam shook his head, apparently Dean found all kinds of things amusing now, and it was pissing Sam off. Dean got his kicks by picking the bathroom door while Sam was taking a shower and yell "Boo!". Sam would often wake in the middle of the night because Dean was watching TV loudly or surfing the internet with a sense of awe fascination.

Sam wished Dean would just hurry up and get his memory back already. He was tired of babysitting his older brother. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Dean was supposed to be the strong, unbreakable, and invincible one. Right now he didn't seem like any of those things. 

Sam had never seen his brother as emotionally vulnerable as he had been for the past few days. Dean seemed to get his feelings hurt a lot quicker and didn't hesitate to let Sam to know it.

Sam pulled into the first motel he saw and killed the idling engine. Dean turned his head but continued to snooze. Sam was tempted to leave Dean in the car all night, but thought better of it. If Dean woke up and Sam wasn't there…he might wander off. Sam had come too close to loosing his brother lately to have him simply disappear. He wanted Dean, even this Dean meant more to him than no Dean at all. Sam knew that he would help Dean get his memory back, he just needed more time.

After checking them in Sam woke a disgruntled, but quick to energize Dean and hustled him into the room. He made sure Dean was comfortable in the bed furthest from the door before going back out to grab their bags. It felt so strange to him to be sleeping in the bed closest to the door that had always been Dean's place.

Sam felt, however, in Dean's vulnerable state he had best stay away from the door in case something broke in. This time Sam would be between his brother and whatever evils lurked outside their room. 

Sam stumbled back into the room, staggering under the weight of both duffels. He found Dean bouncing up and down on his bed with a joyful expression on his face.

"I like this bed, much softer than the last two." Dean said in between bounces.

"Dean, stop that you're going to make the bed break." Sam said shaking his head at his brother's peculiar behavior and set his duffel down on his bed before placing Dean's on the floor next to his brother's. He couldn't place it on the bed because Dean was having too much fun bouncing up and down to stop.

Sam glared at his brother and Dean stopped bouncing at once, looking like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Are you mad at me?" Dean's voice whimpered.

Sam rolled his eyes behind closed lids and silently counted to ten. "No, Dean, I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little tired that's all. Come on its time for bed."

Sam pulled a pair of sweatpants and white t-shirt out for Dean and shoved them into his brother's arms. "Here you go. I will let you use the bathroom first go change and brush your teeth."

Dean smiled brightly at Sam and went into the bathroom and shut the door. A minute later he poked his head out again looking worried.

"What is it Dean?" Sam asked knowing what the question would be.

"Which one is the light switch?" Dean asked his eyebrows furrowed in a frown.

Sam sighed. When the doctor told him that his brother had memory loss he didn't think it would turn Dean into a five year old, totally dependent on his brother. Sam went over and flipped on the right switch from the four that were in there. "There you go, Dean."

Dean smiled and shut the door again.

Sam shook his head and ran his fingers through his long hair before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He hadn't tried to get a hold of their father yet but he knew that he had to tell John what had happened to Dean.

Sam pressed John's speed dial and knew that he would only get John's voicemail, but that he could still leave a message. A familiar recorded message met his ears four rings later and Sam cleared his throat and waited for the beep.

"Hey, Dad it's Sam. Listen the last hunt you sent Dean and I on, we finished. But that's not the reason I'm calling. I'm calling because well…it's Dean. He took a heavy knock to the head and can't remember anything. The doctor told me I'd be able to recover his memory but didn't say how long it would take. I could really use some help here…please call."

Sam clicked the phone shut just as Dean was exiting the bathroom.

"I'm done!" Dean said innocently and sat back down on the bed before deciding to bounce on it again.

"Fine, I'm going to go get cleaned up a little and then we are going to bed. We probably won't get to Jim's until late tomorrow night so we need the rest." Sam said grabbing some sleepwear for him and going into the bathroom.

He managed to clean up quickly, changing into his sweats but decided not to wear the t-shirt. He had been extremely hot at night lately and would always wake up with the shirt plastered to his skin. He splashed some cold water on his face and walked out of the bathroom to see Dean settling under the covers.

Sam flipped off the light and got into his own bed, letting the long day's driving and the tireless efforts to keep Dean under control lull him to sleep quickly.

"Dude, you're in my bed." Dean's voice broke through Sam's dream making him groan and try to push Dean away.

Dean shook Sam harder on the shoulder and spoke a little sharper this time. "Sam, get out of my bed!"

Sam opened his eyes to see his brother looking down at him. "What?"

"I always sleep in the bed closest to the door. Can't have no demon or ghost killing your ass now can I?" Dean said helping Sam sit up and situating him in the other bed. Sam watched as Dean climbed into the bed that was his by right and smiled if things were how they seemed his old Dean was back, and Sam couldn't be happier.

"Rise and shine!" Sam felt something cold dribbling on his face and sat up with a start. Dean had a cup of cold water in his hands and was pouring it onto Sam's face.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam sat up wiping his face dry on his sheets.

"Why are you in my bed?" Dean asked his eyes bright with confusion. "I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and when I came back you were in my bed. I had to sleep in yours." He pointed to the bed that Sam had started to sleep in last night.

Sam struggled out of bed and went into the bathroom to dry off his still damp face. He shut the door and leaned against it heavily letting his heavy form sink to the floor. He placed his head in his hands and let a few tears leak down his cheeks.

It had been like this for almost two days now, a part of Dean would show through and Sam would think he was coming back, but than it would disappear. Almost as if, like the doctor had warned him, Dean didn't want to remember. A feeling of dread spread throughout his entire being. If Dean didn't want to remember, didn't want to come back…Sam was worried that he wouldn't; and that he would loose the Dean he loved so much forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support on chapter 1 I appreciate it. Here is chapter two. Hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 2

A soft knocking on the door startled Sam out of his thoughts. "What is it Dean?" Sam asked raising his head up and resting it against the door.

"Are you almost done in there? I have to use the bathroom." Dean asked and Sam felt something squeeze under the door and jumped up when it touched his pants. He looked down and saw Dean's fingers moving around under the crack in the door.

Sam pulled open the door and saw Dean crouched down in front of the door, a look of awe on his face. "You're really tall."

"That's because you are crouching on the ground." Sam said sarcastically and waved his hand towards the empty bathroom. "You can go use the bathroom now, Dean."

Dean stood slowly and smiled at Sam. "Thank you. I was worried I wouldn't make it for a minute."

Dean went into the bathroom and shut the door softly. Sam had noticed that Dean no longer locked the door behind him. Even if they were leaving the motel, he would have to make sure the door was locked.

Dean's soft humming drifted under the door and to Sam's ears. He leaned his head closer to the door to try and make out the song that had come to Dean's mind. He was surprised when he recognized 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

Sam shook his head and went back over to the beds to start packing up their few scattered belongings. He knew they would have to get on the road soon if they were going to make it to Jim's. He paused and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "Holy hell! It's 12:00?!" He went over and banged on the bathroom door. "Dean! Come on we have to get going! There is no way we are going to make it to Jim's tonight now!"

Dean came out holding something in cupped hands, and a smile on his face. 

"Dean, come on I'm not…what are you hiding?" Sam asked finally noticing that Dean had his hands cupped.

"Guess." Dean said happily and letting out a little giggle.

"I have no idea." Sam said rolling his eyes and tried to pry Dean's hands apart.

"No, you have to guess!" Dean said pulling away, making Sam tighten his grip on his brother. "Ouch! You're hurting me!" Small beads of water pooled in Dean's eyes.

"Oh grow up already, Dean!" Sam shouted frustrated with his twenty-seven-year old brother acting like a five-year old. "You're twenty-seven act like it!"

Dean looked stunned for a minute and almost a little angry, before the hot tears splashed down his face and he ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam heard a soft click and was shocked to realize that Dean had actually locked it.

Sam felt terrible, it wasn't Dean's fault that he was acting like this. It wasn't something Dean had asked for. After all that Dean had done for him, Sam had to go and be a jerk. Sam kicked himself while he went back to repacking the bags. He could hear Dean's sobbing from the bathroom and it chilled him more than he could ever believe.

He finished packing up the bags and carried them out to the impala, throwing them into the backseat. He let out a heavy sigh and kicked the tire to let out some of his built up frustration. He couldn't believe this was happening to them, he couldn't believe how much he missed the old Dean.

Sam went back into the room and knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Dean?"

Dean didn't answer him. Sam knocked again but didn't get a response from his brother. Sam could feel himself starting to panic, but told himself to remain calm his brother was in there. Sam twisted the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. "Dean?" He poked his head inside before throwing the bathroom door open fully. Dean wasn't in there. "Dean!"

"Hey Mike!" Sam jumped and turned to see Dean standing behind him a large smile on his face.

"Dean, where the hell did you go?!" Sam tried to keep his voice down as he felt himself go limp with relief.

"I saw a bird in the window and wanted to pet it." Dean said holding up his cupped hands and showing Sam a small robin clutched gently between them. The robin was chirping frequently and Sam was sure the poor thing was scared to death.

"Dean, it's very pretty but you have to let it go." Sam said trying to pry Dean's fingers loose to let the poor bird go.

"I like him, he's my friend. I'm going to keep him and call him James." Dean said rubbing a finger on the robin's head gently.

"No your not Dean. Listen if you want a bird then we can buy one at the pet shop that won't want to fly away ok? This one needs to go free though because its family will worry." Sam explained gently and managed to get Dean to let go of the robin. He threw the bird out the open door and watched it disappear into the bright blue sky.

"Yuck!"

Sam turned to see Dean staring at his hands with a disgusted look on his face. "What is it Dean?"

"When we get my bird I'm going to potty train it." Dean said holding up his hands to show Sam that the bird had gone to the bathroom on Dean's palms.

"Dean go wash your hands, that is disgusting." Sam said hiding a smirk. 'Serves him right, poor bird was terrified.'

Dean went in the bathroom to wash his hands and came out a minute later. He had a look of determination. "I don't want a bird. They smell funny."

"Ok that's fine Dean." Sam said ushering his brother to the impala. He locked the motel door behind him and ran to the office to check them out. He came back to the impala a minute later to see Dean fiddling with the radio. He slid easily into the passenger seat and noticed that Evanessance playing 'My Immortal'.

"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone."

Sam pulled out of the parking lot with a loud squeal as the tires spun in place for a moment, leaving a large black mark behind them. He turned to Dean who was looking out the window and smiling at something.

"What are you looking at Dean?" Sam asked wondering what had caught Dean's attention this time.

"I can see myself in the window." Dean said pointing to the glass and smiling widely at Sam. 

Sam shook his head and concentrated on his driving.

"When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,  
I held your hand through all of these years…"

"Hey, Mike?" Dean asked looking at Sam with large green eyes.

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam said looking at his brother. He was starting to grow accustomed to the name that his brother had somehow attached to him.

"Can we eat, I'm hungry." Dean said rubbing his stomach hopefully.

"Of course," Sam said feeling a bit hungry himself. Seeing a diner up ahead he decided that they would stop there. He pulled in and killed the engine quickly. "Come on."

Dean followed Sam inside the diner and stopped when they came to the front register.

"Hi there, are there two of you today?" The young woman behind the counter was young and polite. She had long blonde hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail and her smile almost glistened in the dim diner lights. She eyed Dean hopefully and Sam almost felt sorry for her. Too bad that his older brother who under normal circumstances would have been hitting on her so fast to make her head spin, was no longer himself but a five-year old trapped in an adult body.

"Yes, two of us." Sam said smiling brightly and following her to the small booth. She placed two adult menus in front of them but Sam picked one up and handed it back to her. "I hate to ask but do you have a kids menu." He gestured to his brother before explaining. "He won't eat anything from the adult menu."

"Uh…yeah. Sure." The waitress disappeared and came back a minute later with a kids menu in hand. "Here you go."

"Do you have crayons?" Dean asked her looking at the puzzles on the bottom of the menu excitedly.

"Dean, I have a pen. Here you go." Sam said pulling a pen out of his pocket and handing it to his brother. "What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken nuggets, and chocolate shake." Dean said and started working on the crossword puzzle. 

"I'll have the broiled chicken, with green beans and mashed potatoes and a water to drink, please." Sam said handing the waitress his menu.

"Ok I'll have that right out for you." She walked away and Sam could see her shaking her head. Out of confusion or because she had actually found Dean attractive until she saw the way he was behaving, Sam didn't know.

Dean continued to do the puzzles and draw little pictures on his menu until the waitress returned. By now the menu was pretty much covered and Sam had to stifle a laugh at some of Dean's doodles.

Dean forgot all about drawing when his nuggets, fries and shake were placed before him. He grabbed the offered ketchup bottle from the end of the table and dumped a whole crap load onto his fries. Afterwards he picked up a chicken nugget and dipped it into his shake.

"Dean, don't do that. We are in a nice restaurant." Sam said mortified at Dean's behavior.

Dean ignored him and dunked another nugget into his shake, before popping it into his mouth and smiling. "It's good. You want some Mike?"

"No thanks, I'll pass." Sam said deciding that it was just best to ignore Dean and eat his own food. Maybe if he didn't pay any attention to Dean, it wouldn't bug him as much. He was surprised when Dean's fork snatched some of his mashed potatoes. "Hey!"

"My fries are gone." Dean stated simply and swallowing his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Sam shook his head. He couldn't wait for Dean to get his memory back. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this version of his brother.

What do you guys think? Should I keep going?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter I probably won't be able to update again until tonight though.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 3

With a good lunch under their belts Sam and Dean once again hit the road. Sam had convinced Dean to leave his menu at the restaurant despite Dean's protests. Sam finally had to bribe him with the promise of a snack of his choice from the next gas station they stopped at.

When they stopped for gas on the outskirts of town Dean ran inside and was almost hopping up and down with excitement at all the candy. He had finally decided on a family size bag of peanut M&M's. Sam had been only too happy to oblige, they were old Dean's favorite candy too.

Sam soon regretted letting Dean have these after they got on the road again. Dean pulled too hard on the bag, sending colored balls of chocolate flying all over the impala. Dean had pouted for several minutes before settling down and eating all the brown colored ones first because they tasted the best. He then moved on to red, green, yellow, then blue. By the time he was done, his hands were sticky and multicolored.

"I'm thirsty." Dean complained popping the last few blue M&M's into his mouth. His mouth was extremely dry, and he coughed a little spitting out bits of chocolate and peanut.

"There are some bottled waters in the back under the seat." Sam said not taking his eyes off the road. He gave his brother a side-glance as Dean reached over the back seat and pulled out a bottled water. He tried twisting at the top but couldn't seem to break the seal.

"Give me the damn thing." Sam said after Dean's third try and exaggerated groan. He was tired of Dean being such a wuss. Sam easily twisted off the top and handed the open bottle to Dean.

Dean drank half the bottle in one go before placing the lid back on it and placing it in the cup holder. He turned to Sam and gave him a puppy dog face. "This is boring can we stop driving around?"

"No, Dean. When we get to Pastor Jim's we will stop driving around ok?" Sam said determinedly not looking at his brother.

"Pastor Jim? In Minnesota?" Dean's voice seemed to take it's normal octave making Sam's head jerk in his direction taking the whole car with it.

"What did you say Dean?" Sam asked deciding to pull over before he got them killed.

Dean was rubbing his forehead and looking somewhat confused. "Sammy, I can't…can't remember." He looked over at Sam and his eyes reflected the Dean that Sam loved so much. The moment was brief and soon the clouded and lost Dean returned. "Who's Pastor Jim?"

Sam couldn't help but feel disappointed, there it was again. A piece of the old Dean returning only to disappear again in the blink of an eye. "He's a family friend we are going to stay with him for a little while."

"Ok Mike, whatever you say." Dean said flashing Sam another smile, as Sam, once again pulled onto the road.

Sam was tired of the silence and pulled out a Kansas tape and popped it into the cassette player without even looking at the contents. He needed something to remind him of the old Dean.

Sam finally pulled off to a motel around 9:30 that night. Dean was complaining that he was tired, he had to go to the bathroom and that he was bored. Sam had clenched his jaw, bit the inside of his cheek and his lip but finally he lost his patience and gave into his brother's continuous whining.

Dean ran into the room and began to jump up and down on the bed, testing to see how hard it was.

"Dean, take off your shoes if you are going to do that." Sam didn't even care that much anymore. His brother had insisted on jumping on the bed in every motel they had stopped at since this had happened.

Dean didn't listen to him but continued to bounce up and down a big smile spreading on his face. "This bed isn't very soft."

"I'm sorry." Sam said sarcastically and pulled out some clean clothes for Dean. "Go get your ass in the shower. I will take one in the morning. We will get to Pastor Jim's around one or two if we leave early."

Dean jumped to the floor with a heavy thud and accepted the clothes Sam was holding out to him. "Can we play games when we get to Pastor Jim's?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Sure, Dean we can play games. But you have to go take a shower now so that we can get to bed. We need to get up early so that we can get going." Sam said quickly and giving Dean a gentle push towards the bathroom.

"What are we going to play?" Dean asked dragging his feet and turned back to Sam.

"I'll tell you what. You go take a shower right now, and go to bed right after that and we will go have fun tomorrow and go to Pastor Jim's later. Deal?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Deal." Dean rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. A second later the water was running and Sam had to stifle a laugh. Dean was so easily excited lately; it was far too easy.

Sam settled under the covers and waited for Dean to finish his shower. A few minutes later the water turned off and Sam glanced at the clock. 'Wow that is a new record for Dean. Five minutes usually he takes at least fifteen.'

Dean emerged from the bathroom rubbing a towel to his wet blonde hair, his clothes sticking to his damp body. "Come on Mike, let's go to bed I want to have fun tomorrow!" He threw the towel into the bathroom on the floor and crawled under the sheets of his own bed.

Sam smiled and flipped off the light. He was exhausted after the long day's drive. In no time at all he was sleeping soundly.

Sam woke up at 7:30. Dean was still snoring softly from the other bed. Sam stood slowly and stretched his weary and sore muscles. 'Probably a good thing we are taking a little break from the car for a few hours. My back's killing me.' Sam didn't bother to change into clean clothes but grabbed a motel key and left the room, making sure the door was securely locked behind him.

He could use a little fresh air, away from Dean just so he could think. He had seen a mini mart down the block and knew he could get coffee and donuts there. Dean's favorite breakfast. Sam had skipped on a lot of Dean's favorites lately, but little things seemed to be temporarily jogging part of Dean's memory and Sam figured anything could help.

Sam scuffed his shoes against the sidewalk as he thought about the things that seemed to jog Dean's memory. The bed, Pastor Jim it just didn't make sense. Why did these things jog Dean's memory only to have him forget them again? It just didn't make sense.

Sam entered the mini mart and shuffled to the back to the coffee machine lost in his own thoughts. He filled up two coffee cups and put a lid on one keeping it black, but adding cream and sugar to the other and taking a sip. He decided to keep the lid off of this one and went over to the boxed donuts and grabbed the chocolate ones before heading up to the register.

He had thought about getting some more snacks but decided against it. He knew he would have to clean up all the M&M's from the impala's interior before they melted and made an even bigger mess. When Dean got his memory back he would kick Sam's ass if his baby had multicolored stains on it.

Sam placed his coffee and donuts down in front of the cashier and pulled out his wallet.

"Good morning." The man behind the cash register greeted politely and flashed Sam a smile. "You find everything ok?"

"Yeah thanks." Sam said pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet.

"Ok that is going to be $6.57 today."

Sam handed him the bill and shoved his change hastily into his jacket pocket.

"Have a great day." The cashier yelled after him.

"Thanks, you too." Sam yelled over his shoulder and walked out of the mini mart sipping at his steaming coffee. He glanced at his watch, 7:55. It would take him at least ten minutes to get back to the motel. He helped himself to a donut. He swallowed it in three quick bites. His stomach growled appreciatively and Sam gulped down half of his cup of coffee. He knew it was going to be a long day and would need the caffeine.

The walk passed quickly for Sam, lost in his thoughts and concerns. Sam pushed the key into the door and unlocked it and entered as quietly as he could just in case Dean was still asleep.

He shouldn't have bothered. As he entered the room with coffee and donuts in hand he saw that Dean was already up. Sitting against the headboard, his arms folded across his chest. Sam smiled. "Hey Dean, I brought breakfast back." He placed his own coffee on the table.

"Oh really? What did you bring?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

Sam handed Dean the black coffee and a donut. Dean looked at them for a minute before placing them on the nightstand. "I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway Mike."

Sam nodded and pulled out some clean clothes from his duffel. "Ok well, I'm going to go grab a shower and we can go out and have some fun for a few hours before we drive to Jim's."

Dean nodded and watched Sam shuffle into the bathroom. Sam took his time in the shower, letting the hot water loosen his stiff muscles and joints. He whipped his shaggy hair out of his eyes splashing water onto the shower doors.

The shower head continued to steam after he shut off the water and trailed after him as he stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the mirror. It was all steamed up so he wiped it clean so he could see his reflection. "So Dean," Sam yelled to his brother while he finished getting ready. "Where did you want to go first? The pool table, or I heard they have a nice casino and bar in town."

Dean didn't answer so Sam stepped closer to the door thinking Dean hadn't heard him. "Dean? Where did you want to go?" He still didn't get a response so he cracked open the door to look at his brother's bed. "Dean?" He threw open the door when he saw his brother's bed was empty and the motel door was wide open. "Dean!"

The room was empty. Dean was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for all the wonderful reviews. There were a few questions that I think some of you had so I'm going to answer them the best I can. First of all Sam is trying to take Dean to places that will help jog Dean's memory. Dean often goes to a place with lots of girls and where he can earn some money. I doubt that he would actually take his brother there though since Dean wouldn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do when he got there. Sam was just seeing if Dean would show any interest in either place. Ok as for why Dean keeps calling Sam Mike. He heard the name and for some reason has locked that with Sam's face. He doesn't remember that Sam's name is Sam unless he is getting a little bit of his memory back. I hope that this cleared things up a little. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 4

"Oh no, Dean!" Sam raced out of the bathroom not caring that he was only clad in a towel. "Dean, where are you?" He could feel his heart pounding painfully in his chest and his lungs were closing in on him. He couldn't see the whole room was going black.

Sam looked to Dean's bed for some sign that he had just left on his own. There were no signs of a scuffle, which was good. Dean's cell phone was left behind as was his silver knife that he kept on him at all times. Something seemed to be missing though and Sam rummaged around in Dean's belongings and felt his heart sink, Dean's .45 was missing as well.

Sam looked under the beds, and in the small closet just in case Dean wanted to play hide-and-go-seek. He wasn't there. Sam ran back into the bathroom and pulled on his clothes as quickly as possible. He wanted to find Dean but he wasn't going to get arrested for not wearing any clothes.

He pulled on his tennis shoes not worrying about socks and ran out into the parking lot. There was no trace of his brother. Sam jumped into the impala and tore out of the parking lot, he needed to find Dean and in a hurry and he knew he could do that a lot faster with the impala.

Dean giggled and emerged from his hiding place when he saw Sam turn out of the parking lot. He had taken advantage of Sam's shower to find the best hiding spot possible. He didn't want to go to Pastor Jim's, it would mean too many boring hours in the car. Dean twirled the .45 in his fingers and went back into the motel and locked the door. 

Dean put the .45 down on the bed and took the hunting knife out from under his pillow. He fingered it gently, rubbing his finger down the edge of the blade to test how sharp it was. He was going to surprise the man he had come to know as Mike when he came back. 

Dean practiced a stabbing motion, he was going to be a robber and Mike was going to be his victim. Dean jumped slightly when the phone he had been told was his started to ring. He picked it up and saw that the caller ID said Dad. Dean decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Dean?" John's voice was clearly filled with relief.

"Who is this?" Dean asked and started twirling his hunting knife around in his hands.

"Dean, this is your dad." John said his disappointment coming through all too clearly over the phone.

"Oh, hi dad." Dean said not really paying attention to John. He was too fascinated with how fast he could twirl the knife between his fingers.

"Where's your brother Sam?" John asked sternly.

"I have a brother named Sam? Maybe Mike went to go get him." Dean said suddenly interested. He stopped twirling the knife and gave John his undivided attention.

"Mike? Who is Mike?" John asked.

"He's my cousin I think." Dean said shrugging not caring that John couldn't see him.

"Your cousin? Where did Mike go?" 

"I don't know. I wanted to play hide-and-go-seek and he drove away. I think he's looking for me, maybe he went to go get Sam so that he could play with us too." Dean smiled at the thought. 

"Ok, I'm going to call Mike and talk to him. You stay in the motel room ok, Dean?" John said and disconnected the call without waiting for an answer.

Dean shrugged and closed his phone. He started twirling the knife around in his fingers again and watched as the blade caught and reflected the light.

Sam couldn't find Dean, he had driven to the park, the library, the mini mart and the gas station. Not to mention circling three blocks with no success. He was a little startled when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID but flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hello."

"Sammy?" 

Sam almost dropped the phone in shock. "Dad?"

"Hey, I just got off the phone with your brother." John said and Sam could hear a bit of amusement in his voice.

"Where the hell is he? I've looked everywhere!" Sam yelled into the phone his anger rising as his panic died down.

John laughed a little at this. "He's at the motel waiting for you. He wanted to play a game so he hid from you and watched you drive away."

"I'm going to kill him!" Sam yelled again and feeling his face going red.

"No you're not!" John said sharply in his 'I'm not kidding' tone.

"He scared the hell out of me, it's not funny!" Sam thundered back.

"I'm sure he did. Sam why is Dean playing hide-and-go-seek with you anyway?" John said softly trying to suppress another laugh.

"He…he's been acting like a five-year-old he doesn't seem to realize that he's twenty-seven." Sam said and pulled into the closest parking lot so he could give the conversation all of his attention.

"What? Why didn't you tell me in your message?" John was obviously very upset at this piece of information, not that Sam could blame him. He wasn't exactly hopping up and down for joy himself.

"I don't know. The weird thing is that little things seem to jog his memory for a brief moment before he disappears into the five-year-old again." Sam said letting his head rest on the steering wheel and taking in a deep breath.

"What do you mean? What things are jogging his memory?"

"A couple nights ago Dean woke me up in the middle of the night and told me I was in his bed. So I switched beds with him but the next morning he woke me up and said that he had gone to the bathroom and when he came back I was in his bed. I told him we were going to go see Pastor Jim. Dean seemed to remember him for a brief moment before it disappeared again." Sam could feel his eyes watering up and blinked back his frustrated tears.

John seemed to sense Sam's frustration and spoke calmly to help calm Sam down. "Sammy, give him time. Dean is torn between wanting to come back and living in the peace of ignorance." 

Sam nodded, he had come to that conclusion as well. "I know I just…I wish that I could…" He trailed off not wanting to voice how he felt.

"I know, Sammy. Don't worry Dean will come back." John said softly. Something Sam wasn't used to. It was a new sensation that sent chills down his back but was warm and comforting all at the same time.

"I better get back to the motel." Sam said deciding that the sooner he and Dean got on the road the better. He wasn't in the mood to try and hunt Dean down all day.

"Ok, listen I will be here for support if you need me. Don't call unless it's important though Sammy. It's still not safe." John ended the call with a soft click and Sam shut his phone as well. He didn't care what John said Dean was going to get his ass kicked when Sam got back to the motel.

Dean heard the impala pull into the parking lot ten minutes after he hung up with his Dad. He smiled and hid behind the door. He couldn't wait to see the look on Mike's face when he jumped on him. He tightened his grip on the knife and covered his mouth so that his laughter would be slightly muffled.

The lock twisted and the door opened. Sam stuck his head inside and yelled furiously for him. Seeing his opportunity Dean lept out at Sam and making a stabbing motion in the air. "Boo!"

Sam jumped and acted on instinct as a blade came flying at his head. He grabbed the hand holding the knife and kicked out hitting the person in the stomach. A soft groan escaped his brother and Dean and knife went flying to the middle of the room.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing!" Sam yelled angrily and rushing over to his brother.

Dean looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You kicked me, no fair. I don't want to play with you anymore Mike."

"Dean! Knives aren't toys, they are weapons and tools! You don't play with them!" Sam couldn't believe how Dean didn't seem to understand this. He made to pick up the knife but Dean's reflexes were too quick for him.

Dean grabbed the knife and stood up covering his throbbing abdomen with one arm. "That's it I'm leaving."

"No you're not!" Sam said and reached out to grab Dean's arm but Dean dodged him.

"Yes I am! I hate you Mike! You're a jerk and you don't do anything but boss me around and yell at me!" Dean said and ran towards the door.

Sam knew he would never be able to catch Dean if he got out of the motel room so he tackled him to the floor.

Dean let out a cry and started to gasp and cough slightly.

"Come on Dean. It didn't hurt that much…I'm not that heavy." Sam said rolling his eyes and getting off his brother. "Now we are going to talk about what is bugging you about me, and then we are going to Jim's."

Dean didn't move. He lay face down on the floor his nose buried in the carpet, his breathing seemed somewhat labored as he continued to gasp. Every few moments he would let out a soft whimper.

"Dean…come on. Enough is enough." Sam said and grabbed Dean around the waist to flip him over but stopped when he felt a large unnatural bump in the middle of his brother's abdomen. He drew his hand away when he felt something sticky. He pulled his hand up to his face and saw something red covering his hand. "Oh no, not again."

Sam flipped Dean over quickly and saw Dean's hunting knife had been imbedded into his brother's abdomen just below his chest, blood was flowing heavily from the wound.

Dean looked up to him pleading Sam to help him with his eyes."Sammy, help me...it hurts." Sam's gaze locked helplessly with Dean's for a brief moment before Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head and they closed.

"No! No, Dean! Don't go to sleep! Dean!" Sam yelled shaking his brother. But Dean didn't respond. "No! Dean, don't go to sleep! Dean!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok this is going to be my last update for the night. Thanks for all the reviews everyone I appreciate the feedback I hope everyone likes this next chapter.

Disclaimer—Still don't and never will own them.

Chapter 5

"Dean, come on you have to wake up!" Sam shook Dean harder and pulled back Dean's eyelids watching his eyes for some sign of reaction. He was relieved when he got it. Dean nodded awake again and looked at Sam through glassy eyes.

"Dean you have to stay awake ok?" Sam pleaded and looked at the knife stuck in his brother's torso. "We have to get you to the hospital."

"Sam?"

Sam turned towards his brother and smiled. "Yeah, Dean I'm right here."

"Where's Sam?" Dean said looking around his eyes wandering all over the room wildly. "Where's my brother?" He looked to Sam and panic filled his pain filled eyes. "Who the hell are you? What have you done to my brother?"

"Dean, its me, its Sam. I'm right here!" Sam said desperately looking into his brother's jade eyes.

"No. You're not my brother! Where's my brother? What have you done to him you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and started to thrash around wildly. Sam gripped his brother so that he wouldn't roll over and push the knife any further into him then he already had.

"Let go of me!" Dean yelled trying desperately to get out of Sam's grip. "Sam!"

"Dean! I'm right here! Look at me!" Sam yelled having a hard time trying to keep a hold of his brother's squirming arms and wrists. Dean's frantic jerks were increasing in volume. "Dean you have to calm down!" Sam tried to pin Dean's arms down but Dean was too strong for him."

"I will find my brother you son of a bitch and when I do I'll kill you!" Dean yelled twisting frantically and finally getting out of Sam's grip. He kicked forward and hit Sam squarely in the stomach sending him flying backwards and hitting the wall behind him. Dean scrambled up and started to make his way out of the door when he paused, swaying heavily and leaned on the wall for support.

Blood dripped down from the wound onto the carpet staining it crimson. The smell of copper hung heavily in the air and Sam knew that Dean was loosing a lot of blood. He had to get him to the hospital. "Dean, let me help you. You need medical attention."

"I don't want you anywhere near me you jerk!" Dean snapped and turned to glare at Sam. The innocence that had been in those dark green eyes for the past few days had disappeared. The young five-year-old Dean was gone, but the twenty-seven-year old Dean didn't seem to recognize him. 

Dean started to topple and Sam ran over to catch him. "Look, I'll help you find Sam I promise. But first we have to get you to a hospital."

Dean leaned heavily against his brother for a moment before turning and landing a right hook to Sam's eye. Caught off guard Sam dropped his hold on Dean, who fell heavily to the ground with a loud thump and held his eye. "Oh geez, son of a bitch!" Sam held a hand to his already swelling eye. "Damn it, Dean!"

Dean watched him with glazing eyes from the floor. "That was for Sammy!" Dean's eyes closed once more and Sam shook his head. He picked Dean up gently and carried him to the impala. He didn't want another right hook hitting him in the face while he tried to carry his brother. He laid Dean gently in the passenger seat before climbing behind the driver's seat keeping one hand to his aching eye. "Thank goodness the hospital is less than a five minute drive from here."

"Mr. Jacobs?"

Sam looked up from the waiting room chair with his one eye. His other was under an ice pack a nurse had handed to him. He stood up and greeted the doctor next to the nurses' station. "How is he?"

"He's resting comfortably. The knife didn't damage any organs but did sever a major artery. We had to give him a blood transfusion and he needed some surgery to fix the damage but your brother will be able to leave soon. He keeps asking for his brother Sam. I'm guessing that's you?"

"That's me but he doesn't remember me. He thinks Sam is somewhere else." Sam said nodding slowly. "Can I go see him?"

"That would be fine. Room 609. Second door on the left in the next hallway."

"Thank-you." Sam said smiling and walking down the hall.

He knocked softly before entering Dean's room. Dean was sitting up in bed, his abdomen covered in bandages and a few IV's sticking out of his arms. 

"Aren't you sick of being in the hospital Dean?" Sam teased gently not wanting to push his brother's buttons. "When are you going to learn not to be so careless?"

"Where is my brother?" Dean glared at him from the bed. His dark gaze meeting Sam's.

"He'll meet us at Pastor Jim's. I called him and he said he could be there in a few days." Sam lied quickly having come up with the idea while waiting for news on his brother.

Dean seemed to relax at this news. "So who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, Mike Jacobs." Sam said.

"I don't remember you." Dean said narrowing his eyebrows suspiciously.

"What do you remember, Dean?" Sam asked. He needed to know exactly how far back Dean could remember if he was going to reach him.

"Sammy left for college about a week ago." Dean's eyes filled up with tears and Sam bit back the urge to let some out himself. The first few months of college had been extremely hard for him. He had always had Dean there with him; at college he had never felt so vulnerable, so alone.

"He's so vulnerable by himself. I can't help but hide the feeling that he's in trouble." Dean said and raising a hand to his aching head. "I keep having this dream every time I close my eyes."

"What is your dream about Dean?" Sam asked edging next to his big brother and letting himself settle on the edge of Dean's bed.

"He's hunting something by himself, and it catches him off guard. He turns too slowly, it rips into his chest and he falls and I'm not there to catch him." Dean looks down at his hands. "The creature runs off into the night and Sam…he dies alone."

Even though Dean said it was only a dream the fact that it kept reoccurring chilled Sam to the core. Dean's last words repeating over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

_"The creature runs off into the night and Sam…he dies alone."_


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews everyone this probably going to be my only update for the day. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Disclaimer—I still don't own them.

Chapter 6

Sam left the hospital soon after Dean fell asleep. He was exhausted and not only from the day's events. The whole month seemed to be catching up with him all at once. He drove back to the motel in silence letting the sound of tires hitting pavement and roaring engine soothe his shattered nerves.

'What did he mean? I was never attacked by any kind of creature at school. I never even went hunting while I was at college.' Sam drummed his fingers nervously against the steering wheel and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He had to let Pastor Jim know that they wouldn't be coming for a few more days, at least. The doctor had told Sam that Dean really wasn't up for a lot of traveling.

"Hello?" A rough but gentle voice rang through Sam's phone bringing back childhood memories with one simple word, uttered by such a familiar voice.

Sam smiled. "Hi, Jim. It's Sam."

"Sam! It's good to hear from you. I was starting to get worried I thought you boys would have been here by now. How's Dean doing?"

"That's actually the reason we aren't on our way." Sam said pulling into the motel parking lot and killing the engine.

"What do you mean Sam? Is he ok?" Jim's voice was caked with concern.

"He decided to play a little game this morning and hid from me. I couldn't find him at the motel so I left thinking he went for a walk. Dad called me and told me that Dean was at the motel. I came back and Dean wanted to scare me I guess. Anyway he attacked me with a knife…"

"He what!" Sam flinched as Jim's voice roared through the phone.

"He jumped out from behind the door and yelled, "boo!" He probably thought it was funny but I…well I acted on instinct and attacked back. I kicked him in self-defense and he went flying to the middle of the room, knife with him. I yelled at him and he picked up the knife and tried to run out of the room. I tackled him to the floor, he must have twisted his arm funny when he landed because the knife ended up embedded in his stomach just below the chest."

"Oh, Sam." Jim's voice turned soft.

"He was lucky, he severed an artery but avoided any organs. He seems to remember a little bit more now though. He thinks I'm at school and that I'm in danger." Sam had let himself into the motel room by now and was resting on his bed. The room seemed so empty without his brother. He had grown accustomed to Dean running around the room begging him to play or jumping up and down on the bed.

"What kind of danger? Doesn't he recognize you?" Jim sounded puzzled and Sam wished he could explain that he felt the same way.

"I know he doesn't recognize me, Dean wouldn't punch me in the face unless I really pissed him off." Sam said rubbing his eye gently.

"He punched you?" Jim asked incredulously and Sam could almost see Jim's jaw dropping in shock.

"Right hook, to my eye. Hurt like hell." Sam sat up and saw his reflection in the mirror over the dresser. His left eye was black and purple and was three times the size of his normal eye.

"Ouch, that kid always did have a mean right hook. I was on the receiving end of one once."

"You were?" It was Sam's turn to be surprised. Dean and Sam respected Jim as much as their own father, with one exception. Sam had never argued with Jim like he did with his father.

Jim chuckled. "Yep I was. You were only three at the time so I'm not surprised that you don't remember. Dean was seven and he was so mad at me."

"Why?" Sam couldn't help but feel his curiosity rise. Any connection to the old Dean was something he was more than willing to hold onto. The current Dean didn't even know who the hell he was making him feel very discouraged.

Jim chuckled again and Sam heard a soft scraping and figured Jim must have been pulling out a kitchen chair to make himself more comfortable. "Well John had just dropped you two boys off for Thanksgiving while he went off for a hunt. John had told me that he wouldn't know when he would be back but he would try to be here for Christmas. I had been working hard all week getting things ready for your stay. You two had to have the same room, you would throw a fit if you were torn away from your big brother."

Sam giggled. He and Dean had always been together, and if forced apart they would pine for each other. It was a well-known fact to everyone that knew that them that Dean and Sam were to be together.

"Anyway," Jim continued as if Sam's laughter hadn't interrupted his story. "The room for you boys was all set up and I had Thanksgiving dinner already for cooking. John came in late and you were already asleep. Dean carried you in and took you right to bed. He wasn't happy with John. He didn't want John to go on a hunt; he wanted to spend the holidays together. Dean didn't even come out of the room to say goodbye to John. The next morning you were excited to be here, you always were. You ran from room to room playing by yourself since Dean was pouting on the couch. You would come to me and beg me to play but I was too busy trying to get dinner finished so we could eat. I told you to go outside in the backyard and play. You convinced Dean to join you. You saw an old apple tree in the back and Dean decided to climb it. You watched him rapt fascination from the ground, still too little to climb it yourself. Dean adjusted himself comfortably and refused to come down and stared off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts. You grew bored after a short while and decided to pull out an old tricycle I had just for you from the shed. You rode it around the patio but took a turn to sharp and the tricycle fell over, you ended up skinning both knees and palms when you fell. Dean scurried down the tree faster than a squirrel when he heard you scream. Very few things could bring Dean out of his pouting stage, but you being hurt shook him out of it in a hurry. I had also heard you crying and ran out to see what had happened. I was greeted by Dean pushing past me, you in his arms and blood running down your legs. Dean took you into the bathroom and started to wash your wounds with hot water. I got the alcohol and promised you that it wouldn't hurt but had to make sure you didn't get an infection."

"Big mistake, alcohol always hurts." Sam said realizing where this story was going.

"Yeah it was a poor choice of words on my part. As soon as I put the alcohol on your first wound and you started to howl I received a right hook right to the nose. I turned in time to see Dean taking another swing at my eye and managed to calm him down. He kept yelling to me that he would kill me if I hurt his brother." Jim's voice was shaking with laughter now.

Sam was trying unsuccessfully to stifle his own. "So…what hap…" He broke off as another fit of giggles escaped him. The thought of a seven-year-old Dean punching Jim in the face struck him as the funniest thing. He could almost remember the look of surprise on Jim's face when he saw what had hit him.

Jim was also laughing at the memory. "What happened next? Not much I kept an ice pack on my nose. It got swollen and hurt for a few days but nothing too bad happened after that. John returned about a week before Christmas. You boys wanted to stay for the holiday so John relented. I gave you a new toy car and I gave Dean a book on self-defense, not that he needed it. He was a stubborn little bastard, even then."

Sam agreed with that. Dean had always been more than willing to stand up for Sammy, never hesitating or backing down because of his opponents' age or size. Sam was sure that Dean would take on all the creatures of hell itself if he was protecting Sam.

Sam had only had a few bullies give him a hard time in school, they learned quickly though that Dean was Sam's big brother and would beat them to hell if they even looked at Sam funny. Dean had always been Sam's hero. "Pastor Jim, I can't do this…I can't."

"Sam, give him time. Dean will come back. He loves you too much to just simply disappear and forget you." Jim said quietly. It seemed to Sam that Jim knew exactly what he had been thinking.

"He has always been there for me, he's always been there for everything. I never thought there would be a time in my life that Dean wouldn't…couldn't…" Sam trailed off as his eyes filled up with tears. How could this be happening? He was loosing his big brother faster than he could ever imagine.

"Sam, listen to me!" Jim said sharply. "We will get him back! I am making you a promise right now. Together we will get him back! Call me when you are on your way. I have to go but I am looking forward to seeing you boys."

"Bye Jim." Sam clicked his phone shut. Jim's words encouraged him. 'Together we will get him back!' Sam had no doubt anymore, he knew they would.


	7. Chapter 7

This might be my only chapter today. I don't know I will see how tired I am after work today. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Disclaimer—I don't own them.

Chapter 7

Sam was able to check Dean out of the hospital a few days later. Dean seemed to be warming up to him, accepting him as a cousin that John had sent to check on Dean while he was on a hunt. Dean continued to dream of Sam being attacked by some unknown creature and dying alone in the woods. Sam wasn't quite sure what to think of it…it just didn't make sense. Dean still seemed to hold back slightly, not that Sam could really blame him. If he was in a hospital and had some unknown relative come tell him that he was supposed to check on him while Dean or John were on a hunt he would be a little put out.

Dean rejected any help from Sam to get out of the hospital. He insisted that he could work the wheelchair himself and pushed himself down the hall to the elevator. He waited for Sam to push the button before wheeling inside.

Sam insisted on helping Dean into the backseat of the impala. The doctor had told Sam that on no terms was Dean allowed to drive or sit up front at all. He was to be in the back where he could lay down. Dean's body was still extremely weak and even an hour of sitting up could cause too much stress on Dean's injured body. 

Dean protested the thought of laying in the backseat but Sam insisted and over powered his weak brother. He had made the backseat as comfortable as possible adding pillows and extra blankets, after cleaning up several peanut M&M's that he had found there. Dean was exhausted from pushing himself down to the car and fell asleep almost at once, when Sam got him settled in.

Sam pushed the wheelchair back to the hospital entrance to a waiting nurse. Gave her a quick thank-you before hurrying back to the impala, and his sleeping brother. Sam popped in some Metallica knowing that when Dean woke up he would want to hear something comforting and reassuring. Dean's whole world seemed to be crumbling around him and the sound of his beloved music in his beloved car would give him some reassurance that some things were still right in the world.

Sam had already called Jim to let him know that they were on their way. Jim had told Sam that he would be watching for them. Dean turned slightly in the backseat as Sam pulled onto the street. Sam gave his brother a worried glance in the rearview mirror, but Dean continued to snore softly. Satisfied that Dean wasn't going to wake anytime soon, due to the pain killers and effort to push himself out of the hospital. Sam decided to let his focus concentrate on the road, and the long drive ahead of them.

The drive to Jim's took most of the day, only stopping once to grab something to eat from a McDonald's drive thru. Dean didn't wake up so Sam ordered him something to eat just in case he was hungry when he woke up. 

They arrived at Jim's in the early evening, just as the sun was resting on the mountain tops, making Jim's house dance in shadow. Dean still hadn't woken, and although worried Sam decided to let him rest while he took their bags into the house.

Jim greeted Sam on the front porch, a bright smile lighting up his aged face. Sam noticed that Jim had a lot more gray hair than he did the last time Sam had seen him. Jim had insisted that it was watching Sam and Dean that caused him to go gray in the first place.

"Hi, Sam. It's good to see you again." Jim held out his hand and Sam shifted one of the bags to his shoulder so he could shake the old friend's hand.

"Good to see you again too, Jim. Thanks for letting us come." Sam smiled he had never felt so much relief. He knew there was no force powerful enough in heaven or hell to stop them from retrieving Dean's memory.

Jim relieved Sam of one of his bags and helped tow it upstairs. "How is Dean today?"

"He's asleep in the backseat. He slept the whole way out here. Doctor said he probably would though, so I'm not too worried." He turned to Jim as he dropped his duffel on his bed and grinned. "He insisted on pushing himself out of the hospital, wouldn't even let me touch his wheelchair."

"Damn boy is so stubborn." Jim said shaking his head and dropping Dean's bag on his assigned bed. "He always did over do it. I'm surprised he didn't wind up in the hospital more often."

"Me too." Sam replied shrugging his shoulders and walking back down the hallway. He had to wake Dean up and get him situated in the house.

Jim followed him out to the impala and watched while Sam managed to get a groggy Dean to his feet and help him into the house. Jim followed slightly behind, in case Sam needed help with a very uncooperative Dean.

It wasn't Dean's fault, he didn't seem to realize that his drug filled body would collapse without Sam's hold on him. Sam managed to get the slightly struggling Dean to their room and into bed. Sam filled up a small glass of water and placed it on the nightstand next to Dean just in case he got thirsty.

He left Dean alone then, closing the door behind him so that any noise he and Jim made wouldn't disrupt his brother's rest.

He sat down at the kitchen table, pulling their bag of weapons with him so that they could be cleaned. Jim sat down across from him and helped Sam start to take apart their guns.

"Has he improved any Sam?" Jim asked casually turning his whole attention to his gun, not wanting to see the hurt in Sam's eyes.

"No, he seems the same. He seems stuck on the idea that I'm at college. He keeps having the dream that I'm attacked by some unknown creature and die." Sam said wiping down one of Dean's knives.

"Has he ever had dreams like that before?" Jim asked carefully, not wanting to step too far into dangerous territory.

"Never." Sam said placing the now shiny knife down on the table and picking up a rifle. He wiped a rag down the metal, getting rid of dried sweat and fingerprints before taking it apart and cleaning the inside.

Jim didn't reply but let silence fill the room, the only sounds the occasion click or sound of metal on wood when part of a gun was placed on the table. He bit his lip in frustration. 'If he's never had dreams like this before, why is he having them now?'

"Sammy!" Dean's panicked voice echoed down the hallway to the kitchen, to Sam's alert ears. "SAMMY!"

Sam jumped up so fast that the chair he was sitting in flew backwards and landed with a loud crash to the floor. Sam ran down the hall to their room and burst into their room. His whole body filled with panic when he took in Dean's state.

Dean was tossing and turning in bed, his eyes still closed tightly his hands were fisted in his sheets. Sweat was pouring down his face so fast that if Sam didn't know better he would have thought that Dean had run a marathon. His legs were all tangled up in the sheets and he thrashed them around wildly trying to escape his binds.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to the bed and placed a hand on Dean's damp forehead and was alarmed at the heat coming off of it. He turned to the doorway and saw Jim standing there waiting for instructions. "Go get a cold compress and a bowl of water, he's burning up with a fever!" 

Jim nodded and rushed down the hallway to the bathroom. Sam looked down at his pale brother's face and shook him gently. "Dean, come on bro. Wake up."

Dean's eyes stubbornly remained closed and he thrashed around again. Sam sat on the edge and placed Dean's head in his lap. "It's ok Dean, I'm here just relax." Dean's body lost some of the tension that was in it but still squirmed in his brother's grasp.

Jim returned a minute later a cold cloth in hand and a bowl of cold water in the other. He gave the items to Sam and left the room, leaving the younger sibling to comfort and care for the older. Jim knew that this would help Dean and Sam both. He went back to the kitchen and continued to clean weapons, ears on alert. Just in case Sam needed him.

Dean was lost in utter confusion. He couldn't make sense of all the images blurring in front of his eyes. A young dark haired boy was running up to him and pulling on his pant legs. "Dean, Pastor Jim said we could go outside to play! Come play with me Dean, please?" The dark eyes locked with his own. His brother's bottom lip pushed out and his eyes blinked rapidly giving him the famous puppy dog face.

"Ok, Sammy." Dean said softly and ruffled his brother's unorganized hair. He stood slowly from the comfortable sofa that he had been resting on for the last few hours and followed the excited three-year-old outside.

The picture faded to show an eight-year-old Sammy folding his arms stubbornly across his chest and stomping his foot hard on the kitchen floor. "I don't want to go! I want to stay home and go to school. My group is counting on me to be there."

A twelve-year-old Dean looked up from his lucky charms and rolled his eyes. "Sammy, school isn't as important as saving lives."

"Don't call me Sammy, Dean!" Sam barked at his brother before turning back to an angry John.

"Sam, we are moving right now so go upstairs and pack your bag! I'm sick of your mouth young man!" John barked angrily.

Sam stood his ground, sending John a death glare. 

"Samuel Winchester! Go pack now. If I have to count to five you will be sorry!" John held up one hand and held up five fingers. "One…"

Sam didn't wait he turned and stormed up the stairs, stomping his feet as hard as possible.

The picture once again faded to an eighteen-year-old Dean and fourteen-year-old Sam having a small celebration of their own. Dean was wearing a nice suit and Sam was putting dinner on the table, burned macaroni and cheese with rubbery mini hotdogs.

"I'm afraid it's not very good Dean. I was really nervous and didn't pay too much attention to the stove." Sam said small beads of sweat pouring nervously down his face. His eyes watering up when he pulled the lid off the brown macaroni and cheese.

"Sammy, don't cry. It's the thought that counts. Besides I'm hungry enough to eat anything." Dean smiled at his kid brother and placed his hands on the sides of Sam's face. He gently wiped the streaming tears from Sam's cheeks.

Sam's puppy eyes looked to Dean's still flooding with tears, and weak smile spread across his face.

"Come on, squirt. Let's eat." Dean piled a large spoonful of brown macaroni and rubbery hotdogs onto his plate. He ate every bite without grimacing or gagging once.

The picture faded to Dean looking up some information on the swamp creature that was killing people down in Florida, he looked up when he heard a soft knock on his door.

Sam entered looking slightly shifty and just a little nervous.

"Hey Sam, come on in I was just researching the swamp beast in Florida. We are heading out first thing in the morning."

"I'm not going, Dean." Sam's voice seemed dark to Dean and he focused on his little brother. Something seemed off about him.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked watching his brother carefully.

"I'm fine Dean. I've just decided that I don't need you around anymore." Sam glared at his brother fiercely and pulled a knife out from his behind his back and raising it in the air.

"Sam! What are you doing?" Dean asked backing away. A thought came to him and the word popped out automatically. "Christo."

Sam flinched and his eyes changed to solid black. "You always were too smart for your own good, Dean." Sam's smile changed to a grimace and he advanced on Dean. "It's time I shut you up for good!"

"Sam, no!" Dean yelled and held up his hands in self defense as Sam jumped on him.

Dean sat up with a start, gasping for air his eyes spinning wildly around the room. He felt something cold slide from his forehead and land on his lap. His head was spinning and pounded painfully.

Sam stood from the chair he had placed beside Dean's bed and put a comforting hand on his brother's trembling shoulder. "Dean, hey its ok. You're ok."

Dean looked up to Sam and jumped back, knocking Sam's hand away from him. He jumped up from the bed on his very unsteady and shaking legs. He knew his brother was possessed and wanted kill him and he wasn't going to take it laying down, if he was going out it was going to be with a fight.

"You stay away from me you son of a bitch, and give me back my brother." Dean's head was spinning and he placed a hand up to help steady himself. He took a step back as Sam advanced towards him.

"Dean, lie down. You're going to fall." Sam said in a soft tone trying to get his obviously very confused brother back into bed.

"Hell no, I'm not going to let you get me that easily bitch!" Dean said taking another wobbly step backwards. His vision started to blur and his knees buckled under his weight. He couldn't hold himself up anymore, his eyes rolled back in their sockets and he gave into the blackness.

Sam saw Dean start to fall too late, and couldn't catch him fast enough. Dean's body crumpled and his head hit the nightstand with a sickening thud before his body landed on the floor with a thud.

"Dean!" Sam rushed to his brother's unmoving body. He held him gently in his arms and stroked his brother's sweaty brow. He picked up the cold compress from where it had fallen and placed it on his brother's forehead. "Come on Dean, please wake up. I need you."

Dean's eyelids slowly peeled back revealing the beautiful jade beneath them. He looked up at Sam, his eyes filled with pain and recognition. "Sammy?" He looked around him taking in his surroundings before focusing back on Sam. "Where are we? And why are we on the floor?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews everyone I appreciate the support. I will go ahead and get this chapter and chapter nine up now. I don't know if I will get another one up tonight after work or not. I will see what happens. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 8

Jim heard Dean's panic from the room and ran down the hall. He heard a sickening crack and Sam yell his brother's name. Jim picked up his pace and entered the room to see Sam sitting next to his brother's unconscious body, both on the floor.

"Come on Dean, please wake up. I need you."

Sam's pleading with his older brother made Jim's heart beat painfully. He sent a silent plea to whoever was listening that the older brother would be ok, if not for his own sake then for that of his sibling. Sam's world was falling apart at the seams. He wouldn't be able to survive if his brother simply never woke up.

"Sammy?" Jim's heart lept at the familiar voice, Dean's voice.

"Where are we? And why are we on the floor?" Jim watched while Sam wrapped his arms around his older sibling and held him close to his chest. Sam's whole body shook with sobs of relief and joy. He had his hero back. Jim smiled watching Dean squirm uncomfortably in his brother's grasp.

"Sam get off." Dean growled but Sam shook his shaggy head and tightened his grip. Dean was lifted up into a sit as Sam sat back on his heels, his tight embrace never relenting. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Jim watching the exchange. He raised his eyebrows at him as if questioning why Sam was trying to squeeze the life out of him and pleading for help all at the same time. Jim simply shook his head no at Dean and retreated back to the kitchen. The brothers had some serious bonding to do, and he wasn't invited.

Sam had never been so relieved to hear his hated nickname in his life. The words were never more precious to him. His hero was back, Dean remembered. He held his brother close letting his arms wrap around is brother's strong and muscular back. He ignored his brother's struggles and held him tighter. He had to hold his brother, to know that this was real. The events of the past month flooding through his memory as he held Dean's struggling form. 

Dean patted Sam gently on the back at first but then harder indicating that he couldn't breathe properly because Sam was squeezing him so tight. Sam loosened his grip but refused to let go. 

"Sam, come on kiddo get a grip." Dean snarled and wiggling in his brother's unbreakable grip. He didn't feel comfortable with Sam hanging onto him like a teddy bear, the fact that Pastor Jim had seen him like that just made it worse.

"Dean, oh my, oh Dean. I missed you so much man." Sam's heaving back indicated tears and it was then that Dean noticed the shoulder that Sam was leaning on was damp. Dean rubbed Sam's back reassuringly. 

"I'm right here Sam. I'm not going anywhere." Dean said in a soothing voice and let his head rest on Sam's shaggy hair.

"I thought I'd never get you back," Sam's shaky voice was muffled by Dean's chest.

Sam wasn't making a lot of sense to Dean. Where had he gone? He couldn't really remember too much. The last thing he remembered was being in the playhouse from hell. He was trying to save Sam's ass but here they were apparently at Pastor Jim's and Sam was holding onto him as if he had been in a coma.

Dean gently pried Sam away from him and looked into Sam's watery brown eyes. "Sammy? What are you talking about? Where did I go? What happened?"

Tears continued to leak down Sam's cheeks as he looked into Dean's concerned green ones. The memories of all that had happened flashed in front of his vision before clearing and once again revealing his brother.

Not knowing how to place how horrible it had been without his brother, or how to even word how Dean didn't know who the hell he was for what seemed like an eternity; Sam decided to just give it to him gently. "I almost lost you Dean. You didn't want to come back."

Dean was puzzled, why wouldn't he want to come back? All he had left was his little brother. He had always promised that he would always be there for Sammy. How could he have broken his promise? "Sammy, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Not now, Dean." It wasn't Sam but Jim that spoke. He had returned to the room a fresh glass of cold water and some aspirin in his hands. "You need to rest now." He looked to Sam who had reluctantly let go of his brother. "You both need to rest. It has been quite an ordeal for the two of you. Dean you have been through a lot of physical stress lately and need to recover, and Sam you have been through an emotional hell and back. Both of you get some sleep, you can talk more in the morning."

Jim walked across the room and handed Dean the water and pills. "Take these, you banged your head pretty good on that nightstand and your head is going to hurt like a bitch if you don't take these."

Dean didn't argue but gladly accepted the pills. His head was already throbbing. Sam had finally released his death grip and was rising slowly to his feet. Dean tried to follow but found his trembling legs wouldn't support him.

Sam was looking down at him, torn between concern and amusement.

"Hey freaky giant, you going to help me or watch me struggle all night?" Dean snapped.

Sam held out his hands and Dean welcomed the assistance allowing Sam to pull him to his feet. He tottered dangerously and started to fall again when Sam wrapped his arm around his waist and steadied him. 

"Easy there Thumbelina, can't have you falling on your ass again now can we." Sam teased helping Dean back into bed. 

"Dude, I told you I'm no chick." Dean glared at him and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I know Dean. You could fool some people though. I mean you do have girly figure."

"Ouch, now that hurt Sasquatch." Dean said turning on his side away from his brother and closing his eyes. His stomach was churning uncomfortably and he couldn't stop the room from spinning. Whatever the hell had happened to him must have been big. He could feel Sam's eyes locked on him, even after Jim left and his brother had climbed into bed himself his gaze burned into Dean's back. "You know if you stare any harder you might just burn a hole in my back."

"Its just good to have you back, Dean." Sam said and even though the room was dark and his back was to him, Dean knew Sam was smiling.

"Well, its good to be back Sam. Although I don't remember being gone." Dean said and flipped over so he was facing Sam. He could see Sam's outline in the dark and what little moonlight was flittering in the room made the whites of Sam's eyes stand out making them look like they were glowing.

"I will fill you in on everything in the morning." Sam said softly and a loud yawn followed his statement.

Dean laughed. "Dude, get some sleep before you turn into a raccoon you look freaky when you have black bags under your eyes." He stifled his own yawn behind his hand and watched his baby brother slip into sleep. Dean couldn't help but smile as the moonlight lit up Sam's features, his brother had fallen asleep smiling.

Dean awoke the next morning to the sound of something metal banging to the floor and a someone yelling "Shit" at the top of their lungs. He moved slowly, his whole body being made of dead weight. His head was pounding painfully and he placed a hand to it. He looked to his brother's bed. It was empty.

Muffled voices from down the hall made Dean smile, apparently Sam was in the kitchen and having problems. Dean managed to get himself into a sitting position and rested against the headboard. His vision swimming in and out of focus. Snippets of memories seemed to dance across his vision, although for what reason he had no idea.

"I'm going to go check, and see if he's awake." Sam's familiar voice was coming closer to the door. Dean watched as the knob turned slowly and the door opened softly.

Sam's shaggy head appeared and looked to Dean's bed. When he saw his brother was awake a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey Dean, how you feeling?"

"Like someone was playing the music and using my head as the drum." Dean replied simply.

Sam let himself into the room and sat on the edge of Dean's bed. He brushed his hand against Dean's forehead but was quickly brushed away. "You're fever has come down a little. That's always a good sign. I'll go get you some pain killers and some breakfast."

He stood and started to walk away but Dean grabbed his arm. "Sam, what happened? Why can't I remember anything that happened since the playhouse from hell?"

"Dean, not now. I will tell you after breakfast ok? I promise." Sam pried Dean's tight grip from his wrist and quickly disappeared down the hall to the kitchen again. 

Dean heard Sam and Jim whispering quietly amongst themselves for a minute in heated voices. He knew they were arguing about something but he wasn't sure what. A few minutes later Sam reappeared with a tray in hand and placed it on Dean's lap.

"Here you go, Dean." Sam smiled brightly. "There are scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and coffee.

Dean dug into the food with gusto. He was starving. Nothing had tastes so good in his life. He looked up at Sam in between bites and saw Sam was sitting in a chair next to his bed with an amused look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked accidentally spitting bits of egg and toast onto the comforter.

"Its good to see you eat, that's all. You haven't been eating all that well for the last few weeks." Sam said his whole face aglow with relief.

"Ok whatever geek boy." Dean said taking one final bite and pushing the tray away from him. He made to stand but Sam saw what he was doing and quickly stood and placed a soft but firm hand on his shoulder.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Dean?" Sam narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"To the bathroom, do I have to tell you everything?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows and shoving Sam's hand off of him.

Sam let go of Dean and watched his brother struggle out of bed and shuffle slowly and unsteadily to the bathroom. It was good to have his independent brother back.

Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror after he finished going to the bathroom. He had lifted his shirt up slightly to undo his pants and noticed a bandage across his abdomen. Dean cocked his head trying to study his stomach and why he had a bandage on it. The scars from the skin walker were healing nicely but had no bandage on them. Dean poked the adhesive bandage with a finger until he hit a very sore spot and winced. He grunted loudly as the pain took his breath away.

"Dean?" Sam knocked softly on the door. "You ok in there?"

'Ah, damn it. He heard me.' Dean thought lowering his shirt and trying to catch his breath. "Just peachy, Sammy." He yelled in what he hoped was a confident voice. He emerged from the bathroom to see a very worried looking Sam hovering by the door.

"Sam, relax I'm fine." Dean reassured and settled back down on his bed.

Sam sat on the vacant chair and studied his brother for some sign that he might be lying. "Are you sure?"

"Actually, I want to know something." Dean said narrowing his eyebrows suspiciously and lifting his shirt once more to reveal his bandaged abdomen. "What happened here?" He pointed to the spot he had poked earlier and looked at Sam seriously.

Sam sighed, he knew this had been coming. "Well, Dean…it's a long story."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer—Still don't own them

Chapter 9

Sam stared out the window to where Dean was standing on the front porch, leaning on the railing. Sam was concerned, Dean had been out there for a few hours now. Jim had told Sam to just let Dean be. Dean had a lot to process he had almost two weeks that he couldn't remember. That fact was hard enough for him to deal with but he was trying to process all the events that Sam had told him had occurred during those two weeks.

Sam had broken the events as gently as he could to his older brother, but could see Dean's panic rising within him with every story. By the time he was done Dean insisted that he needed some fresh air and stumbled out to the front porch, where he had taken his current position.

Not for the first time Sam wished he could read his big brother's thoughts. That somehow Dean's mind would open and reveal how he was feeling about certain situations. Sam knew that was impossible but it didn't stop him from wishing.

"Sam," Jim walked to where Sam stood and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off his brother.

"We need to talk. I know you don't want to but there is that haunting in town I tried to talk to you about this morning." Jim turned Sam so that he was facing the young hunter. "You boys still have a job to do. Dean isn't fit for a hunt right now but you can go."

"I already told you this morning. I don't want to go, I'm staying here with Dean." Sam said stubbornly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sam," Jim let out a sigh of frustration. John's boys could be so damn stubborn. Sam had never been that devoted to this life; Dean on the other hand was and always would be. "Listen, Dean needs some time alone to think and to recover. I think this would give you both a little break away from each other. It should be a quick job. I've already done all the research for you." He pointed to a stack of papers on the kitchen table. "You could go tonight and be back before Dean wakes up in the morning. He would never know. I can watch Dean tonight."

Sam didn't answer but turned back to the window to stare at Dean again. After a few minutes he nodded slowly. "Ok, just as long as you promise to be with Dean. I do not want him to be by himself, just in case something happens."

Jim tightened his grip on Sam's shoulder reassuringly. "I promise Sam. I won't leave his side." 

"I'll go pack my stuff for tonight then. I'll head out after Dean is in bed." Sam shuffled off to their shared bedroom after giving Dean one last look.

Jim looked out the window to where Dean stood as well. He could almost feel the young hunter's frustration with himself for not being able to remember. Dean's back was hunched over the metal rail, his elbows resting on the top and his hands clasped together. He seemed to be staring off to the woods in a thought induced haze.

Jim knew that there was only one person that Dean would open up to outside of his family. Someone who treated him more like a son then John even did. Jim walked into the kitchen and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bobby, this is Jim." Jim said walking back to the front room and looking out the window to Dean's stiff form.

"Hey Jim. What can I help you with?" Bobby asked sounding a bit surprised that Jim had called him.

"You hunting anything at the moment?" Jim asked unable to peel his eyes from Dean's back.

"No. Why? You have something?" Bobby asked giving Jim his undivided attention.

"Yeah I do. It's Dean. He needs you." Jim said walking back into the kitchen and lowering his voice. He couldn't let Sam know what he was up to.

Dean let his eyes stay locked on the woods right outside of Jim's house while his mind wandered over all the events that Sam had told him had happened. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, minutes or hours it really didn't matter anymore.

_"You took a really heavy knock to the head, Dean." Sam said shifting closer to his brother's bed. "You had amnesia. You didn't know who I was or who you were. You thought you were five."_

"Come on, I didn't really think I was five." Dean answered incredulously. "There is no way in hell I would do that!"

"Dean, you would jump up and down on the bed to see how hard it was. You wouldn't go to the bathroom by yourself. I had to draw your baths for you. If I went in to use the bathroom you would stick your fingers under the door and ask me if I was done yet. You were a little five year old." Sam said his eyes showing no signs of amusement, or joking.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"I'm very serious Dean." Sam said settling back in his chair. "That's not the worst of it though. You would play games with me, you hid from me a few times and then decided to attack me with a knife. I thought it was a real threat, so I attacked you back. You grabbed the knife and tried to run. I tackled you and the knife…well it ended up inside you." 

Dean had rubbed his abdomen thoughtfully then. "Well that explains why it feels like I've been stabbed. What else happened?"

Sam took a deep breath and continued. 

Dean rubbed his abdomen again. It still throbbed a little, mostly because he had poked it so hard this morning in the bathroom. After Sam had finished explaining what had happened Dean had come outside. He needed time by himself. He had two weeks of memories that he couldn't remember; and that scared the hell out of him.

The door behind him squeaked on its hinges as it opened. Jim's soft voice called out to him. "Dean dinner is ready."

Dean straightened up slowly, his back cracking and sore muscles strained. Dean walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the hard chairs. He didn't look at Jim or Sam but ate Jim's meatloaf without complaint.

Sam watched his brother carefully from across the table, but Dean avoided his brother's gaze and ignored any questions shot his way. He moved the mashed potatoes around on his plate with his fork before picking at his boiled carrots.

After a few minutes, Dean quietly excused himself dumping his mostly full plate into the sink and walked back to their room. He lay down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. The fact that he hadn't been there for his brother, even for a couple weeks was killing him. What if something had happened to Sam and he had been acting like a little kid? Sam could have been killed and Dean wouldn't have even known who he was.

The reality of the situation was crushing down on him, slowly suffocating him. Tears leaked into his pillow and he didn't bother to stop them. Tears of anger, of failure. He had failed his little brother. He had been there physically but not mentally and it could have cost Sam big time. Dean couldn't face his little brother. There was nothing he could do to put his mind at ease. He was surprised that Sam didn't just leave him. He would deserve it, his little brother didn't need a big brother who did nothing but fail.

Exhausted from standing outside for so long and from crying. Dean fell into an dreamless sleep.

Sam let himself quietly into their room and grabbed the bag he had packed earlier for his solo hunt. He was relieved to see that Dean was asleep. Dean had a tendency to beat himself up after a big event had happened and wouldn't sleep very well for a few weeks. Sam shut the door as quietly as he could behind him and back down the hall to where Jim was waiting for him.

"Be careful Sam." Jim said handing Sam the keys to his car. Sam had insisted that Dean would freak out if he woke and found the impala and Sam both missing. 

"I'll be fine, just make sure you keep an eye on Dean." Sam said grabbing the keys and walking out the front door.

"I promise Sam. I will keep an eye on him." Jim said calmly watching Sam get into his old beaten up truck.

Sam started the old truck's rusty engine with a snort and pulled out of the driveway, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in his wake.

Not five minutes later another beat up old truck pulled in. Its rumbling engine drowning out every other sound around them.

It pulled up behind Dean's impala and the driver killed the engine and got out quickly. He smiled at the pastor and walked up to the porch. "Good to see you again, Jim."

"Thanks for coming so fast." Jim returned the smile and held out his hand, which the other man took and shook firmly. "I sure hope you can get through to him."

"I'll give it my best shot." The hunter replied and stepped into the light, revealing Bobby's rough and aged face.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone this is going to be my last update for the night I'm really tired. Work was a stressful day and it took a lot out of me. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter though. Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them

Chapter 10

Sam pulled the old truck up outside of the falling apart church on the outskirts of town. Apparently a girl that had been killed in a tragic fire there was haunting it. Sam pulled his ghost hunting tools out of the bag on the passenger seat and let himself out of the truck.

The girl had been cremated but Pastor Jim had found what she had locked onto. Sam had to go in and destroy it, quick and simple. Sam let himself in the door groaned noisily on its hinges. Sam's breathing was heavy his thoughts kept returning to his brother.

He knew Jim would keep his promise and keep an eye on Dean but he couldn't help but worry. A flash of lightening and boom of thunder made him jump slightly. A few minutes later the heavy pattering of rain on the roof was the only sound he could hear. He was glad he had gotten here when he did.

A loud crash echoed from somewhere in a back room. Sam swallowed a lump that seemed to be stuck in his throat and made his way further into the church.

Dean awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the window. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Almost 11:30pm, he looked to Sam's bed to make sure Sam was still asleep. Sam's bed was empty as was the duffel that had been resting on the chair in the corner of the room.

Dean knew what had happened. Sam had been so disappointed in him that he had left. Dean felt tears watering up in his eyes and brushed them away. He could hear Jim and someone else talking in hushed voices down the hall.

Dean stood slowly from his bed trying to make as little noise as possible. He didn't want Jim to know he was awake, or alert him to what Dean was going to do. Dean didn't grab much, just a flash light, some matches, his wallet and jacket. He froze when he heard Jim and the other man walking towards his room. 

He felt himself relax when the two men turned into the library next door and edged over the largest window. He pulled it up and slipped out into the driving rain, shutting the window behind him.

Dean didn't pull out his flashlight until he got to the edge of the woods, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The lightening flashed and was followed by a boom so loud it made the ground shake. Dean shivered as the rain poured down his neck and shirt. He pulled his jacket closer around his body and made his way into the thick trees. He knew what he was doing was best for everyone.

"So he hasn't spoken to Sam since?" Bobby asked incredulously following Jim into the library.

"No, he ignored him completely at dinner. I'm afraid if we don't get through to him soon he will do something incredibly stupid." Jim said and sitting down on the soft couch while Bobby did the same.

"So how is Sam taking it?" Bobby asked settling himself comfortably against the couch cushions.

"You know Sam. He's not doing too well. I had to practically force him out of the house tonight to go chase some local haunting. They need a little break from each other. Dean needs time to go through the facts that there are two weeks of his life that he will never remember." Jim said resting his head on his hand. "You had amnesia once didn't you, Bobby?"

"Once, yeah. It wasn't easy either. I don't blame Dean for brooding about this." Bobby said rising from the couch. "I'm going to go check on him. If he's awake I will see what I can do to help him. If he's asleep I'll keep an eye on him."

Jim smiled and watched his friend leave the library and quietly enter the room next door. Bobby's footsteps were soft so as not to disturb Dean if he was still asleep. A moment later though Bobby's distressed cry made Jim come running to his friend's side.

"Bobby, what is it?" Jim asked before seeing Dean's empty bed.

"Jim, its Dean! He's gone!"

Sam was pretty proud of himself by the time he left the church. The ghost had been a bitch to deal with but he had managed it all by himself. Dean would be proud. The ghost had been determined not to let Sam destroy the organ in which it had so desperately clung.

The rain was still pouring down in heavy buckets but it didn't bother Sam at all. He drove peacefully back to Jim's. He flipped through the radio stations and finally found something that made him happy and hummed along with it.

It only took him twenty minutes to get back to the house and was surprised when he recognized Bobby's truck parked outside behind the impala. "What's Bobby doing here?" Sam wondered aloud. He popped Jim's church music back into the cassette player before turning off the truck and trudged through the mud and gravel to the front door.

"Hey Jim, I'm back. Is Bobby here? I saw his truck outside." Sam offered as a greeting while kicking off his muddy shoes.

Bobby walked down the hall to greet Sam. He looked a little pale but he greeted the young man with a warm smile. "Hi Sam. Its good to see you again."

Sam smiled back and shook the older hunter's hand. "Hey Bobby. Good to see you again, although I'm a little puzzled on why you're out here."

"Heard you boys were out here and wanted to make sure you were ok." Bobby stated simply.

"How's my brother? Is he still sleeping?" Sam asked making his way to the hall so he could go check on Dean.

"Actually Sam, he's not." Bobby said stepping in front of Sam blocking his path.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked trying to side step Bobby to get to their room.

"We don't know. We can't...well." Bobby hesitated not knowing how to break the news to Sam.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam demanded and managed to side step Bobby successfully and started on his way down the hall when Bobby grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sam, Dean isn't in there." Bobby bit his lip waiting for Sam's reaction.

"Then where the hell is he?!" Sam demanded feeling dread fill his stomach.

"Jim and I went to check on him and Dean was gone." Bobby said and quickly took a step back from Sam just in case Sam decided to take a swing at him.

"What do you mean he was gone!" Sam yelled his face turning red with frustration.

"Just what I said. He is gone. Jim and I were on our way out to find him." Bobby said trying to get Sam to calm down.

"JIM!" Sam thundered so loud that it made the booming of thunder outside sound quiet. Bobby flinched and Jim slouched into the room, looking very guilty.

"Where the hell is my brother!" Sam yelled at Jim.

"We are going to try and go find him now." Jim said quietly.

"No, you are going to stay here! I will go find my brother! Bobby you come with me, Jim call us if he comes back on his own!" Sam shoved on his muddy shoes and took a flashlight out of his pocket.

"We will call if we find him." Bobby said and pulling on a jacket. 

Sam nodded and ran back out into the pouring rain, Bobby on his heels.

Sam and Bobby split up once they reached the edge of the woods. Bobby heading off to the left while Sam took off to the right. He kept his eyes on the ground for any signs of his brother. The rain continued to pour down chilling him but he didn't falter as he trampled through soggy leaves and mud.

He had been walking for almost fifteen minutes when he found a sneaker imprint in the mud, filled almost to the top with water. Sam fingered the edge of the print and figured it was Dean's. Sam knew his brother had passed this way but that he was probably a good distance ahead of him now.

Biting his lip in determination Sam followed the water filled tracks and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Bobby's number and waited for the other hunter to answer.

"Sam, did you find him?" Bobby's voice was filled with hope.

"No, not yet but I found his trail. He headed off in this direction." Sam said continuing to follow the trail. "I suggest you head over in this direction just in case. Our best bet is that Dean found somewhere to rest for the night. He isn't up for a lot of traveling."

"I'm on my way." Bobby clicked the phone shut ending the conversation.

Sam shoved his phone back into his pocket and pulled his own jacket closer around him. He was getting chilled the rain and cold were sending goose bumps down his back and making his hair prickle on the back of his neck. He knew if he was cold Dean would be freezing, Dean had been out here a lot longer than he had. The prints indicated that.

Twenty minutes later into the search and still Sam had come up with nothing except for watery prints. The rain had finally died down to a light sprinkling for which Sam was grateful. A cold wind had replaced it making the temperature drop another five degrees at least.

Sam's body was shivering, his teeth chattering but he didn't seem to notice. All he could focus on was the fact that his brother was out here somewhere. Off to the distance Sam heard running water and knew he was close to a small stream that eventually led to the river.

Sam knew that Dean wouldn't be up for too much hiking and would camp for the night somewhere close to running water. It was something they had been taught from an early age. If lost in the woods take advantage of any water source.

Sam headed towards the stream slipping and sliding in the mud. He almost fell a couple times but managed to catch himself on tree trunks or branches. As he got close to the stream he almost fell down a steep embankment. He was only able to catch himself by grabbing onto a half broken branch, almost as if someone else had also tried to stop their fall by grabbing it.

Sam pointed his flash light into the hole to see how far wide and deep it was. His heart clenched when he saw a familiar leather jacket and sandy hair. His brother was face down in the hole, not moving in the mud.

"Dean!" Sam cried and crouching down and sliding down on his butt to his brother's side. He flipped Dean over so that his face was free from the mud. Dean was extremely pale but was still breathing. Sam tried to brush some of the mud from his brother's face and drew his hand away in shock from the heat radiating from his brother's body.

Dean was shaking uncontrollably. Sam took off his own jacket and wrapped it around his brother's shaking body. He held Dean's head in his lap as his trembling fingers once again dialed Bobby's number.

"Sam, I'm on my way I'm tracking you guys." Bobby answered.

"Bobby, I found him. He needs help!" Sam said his voice trembling from the effort to keep his emotions in check. "He fell down a hole, he's burning up."

"Call Jim. Tell him to get extra blankets and warm clothes ready. We have to get Dean back to the house and warmed up as fast as possible." Bobby ordered firmly. "I will get there as fast as I can. Hang in there, Sam."

Sam hung up and dialed Jim's number.

"Sam?" Jim answered. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah I did. He fell down a hole. He's burning up with a fever. Bobby said to get lots of blankets and dry clothes ready. We will be there as soon as we can." Sam said checking Dean's pulse.

"Consider it done. I will see you soon." Jim hung up leaving Sam in the dead quiet around him. The only sounds his pounding heart ringing through his ears.

"Hang on, Dean." Sam whispered into his brother's ear. "Please, just hang on."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone sorry today has been crazy and tomorrow is only going to be worse. I was working on a different fic for a different site and remembered that I hadn't updated once today. So sorry, that was a my bad. So anyway here is the next chapter I might but I'm not promising to get the next chapter up tomorrow morning. It depends I have to go into work early and won't get off until late tomorrow afternoon. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 11

The minutes seemed to pass so slowly, almost as if they were hours as Sam waited. Every few seconds he would place his fingers to Dean's neck again feeling for a pulse, just to reassure himself that his brother was still alive. The constant shivers that riveted his brother's body should have been enough to confirm but Sam had somehow gone numb. The only thing he could feel was the steady pounding of blood under his fingers. 

Crickets chirped filling the night air with their sweet music and somewhere off in the distance a twig snapped as it was stepped on. A small tickling feeling on his arm sent tingles up Sam's back. He looked down and saw a small spider crawling up to his shoulder and brushed it away, before turning his attention back to his brother.

Dean's breathing had slowed, and was coming in wheezed gasps. His fever had continued to rise and Sam knew that if they didn't hurry that Dean could die from the exposure to the cold alone.

More twigs snapped, sounding a lot closer this time. Sam with senses on alert kept one eye open for danger or help and one eye on his unmoving brother. He rocked Dean's body in his arms and would occasionally whisper in Dean's ear, pleading with him not to give up.

"Sam!" Bobby's voice rang out into the night bringing with it hope and desperation.

"I'm down here!" Sam bellowed back hoping beyond hope that Bobby would see the hole that they were currently sitting in.

Bits of mud and rock slid down the side of the hole as Bobby walked to the edge. He flashed a light down on Sam's slowly rocking body and Dean's shivering one.

"Sam, I'm coming down. We have to get Dean out of here." Bobby said slipping and sliding his way to the bottom of the hole.

Sam eased himself over a bit giving Bobby some room to stand as he reached the floor. He continued to cradle Dean's head and brush mud away from his brother's face.

"He's so hot Bobby…he's so hot." Sam couldn't focus on anything but his brother and was silently grateful that Bobby was there to help him.

Bobby grabbed one of Dean's hands to haul him over his shoulder but was stunned as it felt like he was grabbing onto ice. "Damn it, he might be burning up with a fever but the rest of him is freezing. We have to get back to Jim's and fast!"

Bobby inched his way out of the hole with Sam on his heels ready to grab him if he slipped or fell. When they reached the top of the hole Sam insisted on carrying his brother himself. Bobby relented; he couldn't believe how heavy Dean's slender form was.

Sam jogged towards the house, his brother's weight on his shoulders not holding him back or slowing him down. He had grown used to his brother's weight. Hell he had carried him enough times that he should have by now.

Sam clung to Dean as if his own life depended on it. His brother's limp arm and leg that had fallen down against his back would hit him with every giant step he took towards the house, almost as if he was being urged to hurry faster.

Bobby was right behind Sam, keeping a watchful eye on both of the young men, either moving or not. He couldn't believe how fast Sam could move when the situation was so critical, he knew he could move but he was like a freaking wild cat. Sam was zigzagging around trees, jumping over roots, and avoiding large slippery mud puddles with ease. Bobby had to give John credit; he had trained his boys to learn the territory they traveled well. All it took was one walk through their terrain and they would know it just as well as the back of their own hands.

Jim's house came into view a lot faster than Bobby would have believed. Sam continuing his jogging as he dashed across the gravel driveway and up the front steps to the door. Bobby joined him just as Jim pulled open the front door for the men to come in.

"Take him to his room, Sam. Get him out of those wet clothes." Jim ordered not caring that Sam was tracking mud all over his carpet.

Bobby kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen to get some water boiling. They had to get Dean's temperature up. Jim walked over to the fireplace where he had some extra bricks getting warm in front of the blazing fire. He wrapped several up in a towel and headed to Sam and Dean's room.

Sam had gotten Dean out of his wet clothes and into bed. He had him in a half sit and was rubbing his brother's cold flesh with his hand trying to warm him up with his own body heat. Sam looked up as Jim entered the room tears spilling down his cheeks. "He's so cold Jim."

"I know Sam but we will get him warmed up. He will be ok." Jim reassured as he made his way to the bed. "Turn him over so he is on his stomach and we will place this on his back." He held up the towel filled with warm bricks in his hand.

Sam did as he was told and adjusted Dean's body so that he was lying in a comfortable position on his stomach. Jim gently placed the towel filled with warm bricks on Dean's back and left the boys in peace to fill bags of hot water with Bobby.

Sam pulled the extra blankets around Dean and watched as his brother continued to shiver. "Come on Dean, don't do this. Please, don't do this."

Dean didn't answer, he couldn't. He was too far gone.

Bobby sat by the fire warming his frozen hands in the basking glow. It had been an hour since they had returned with Dean's shivering body and they had been doing all they could to get him warm.

Jim walked up slowly to Bobby and handed him a cup of steaming coffee. 

"Thanks." Bobby said gratefully accepting the cup and taking a sip. The hot liquid seemed to warm him up almost at once. "How is he?"

Jim smiled sadly as he sat beside his friend. "He's asleep, finally." Jim had just come from the boys' room and had seen Sam hunched over his brother's bed, his hand covering his brother's in a tight grip.

"That boy sure has been through hell lately," Bobby murmured more to himself than to Jim.

"He sure has; but I'm more than willing to bet that he would go even further than that if it were to save his brother." Jim said sipping at his own cup of coffee and watching the flames dance.

"I know he would. How's Dean?" Bobby said draining the rest of his coffee and staring into the empty cup with a look of dread.

"His fever is still too high, but his shivering has stopped. The rest of his body is finally starting to warm up." Jim said grimly knowing they still weren't out of the woods. If they couldn't get Dean's temperature down they would have to take him to the hospital.

"How high do you think his temperature is?" Bobby asked meeting Jim's gaze.

"I don't know." Jim said shrugging his shoulders. "Sam won't let me near him."

"He what?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows.

"He's gone into protector mode. He won't let me near Dean. Once Dean had the hot water bags on him Sam ushered me out of the room. I went in to check on him but Sam only pushed me away. Saying he could take care of his brother and that he didn't need me to watch him anymore." Jim said quietly before taking another sip of his coffee.

"He blames us for what happened to Dean?" Bobby said but already knowing the answer.

"It was my job to watch Dean. I promised Sam that I wouldn't leave Dean's side." Jim said looking to Bobby. "I didn't even go check on him after Sam left. I thought Dean would be ok."

"Jim…its not your…" Bobby began.

"Don't. I promised and I didn't keep it." Jim said mentally kicking himself for being so wrapped up with Bobby's coming to try and reach Dean that he hadn't even bothered to check on the boy once.

Bobby nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the fire, the two men just sat there in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone thanks for all the support and reviews or PMs. I really appreciate them. So here is the next chapter I only have two more after this and they are going to be a little more fun. The boys need a break every once in a while so I am letting them have one of their little prank wars. I will try to get chapter thirteen up tonight after I get off work but it depends on how tired I am. Thanks again.

Disclaimer—Still don't and never will own Supernatural or any of its characters. I don't own Foreigner either.

Chapter 12

Dean was running in the woods, his heart throbbing, his lungs straining, his muscles pleading for him to stop but yet he continued to push on. Sam needed him, he had failed him one too many times lately and he would be damned if he did it again. Something was hurting his little brother, striking at him, drawing blood, killing him!

Dean reached the open clearing and saw Sam drop to the ground and the creature run off into the night. Dean fired his gun at the creature anyway and felt slightly satisfied when the creature let out a howl of pain as it tore through the underbrush.

Dean's satisfaction was short lived, Sam wasn't moving. Dean ran to his little brother's side and turned him so he could see into his brother's face. "Sammy? Sam can you hear me?"

Sam didn't answer. Blood trickled down from a cut on his face and Dean stared in horror at the deep slashes across Sam's belly. Sam was still breathing but Dean knew he had to get him to a hospital, and fast.

Sam watched as Dean's fever induced nightmare tortured his brother. Small beads of sweat trickled down Dean's face and Sam wiped them away with a cold compress. Dean had been tossing and turning most of the night, jostling Sam from the short naps he found himself unable to avoid. Dean would often moan or mutter as he dreamed in his delirium and all the things he muttered broke Sam's heart.

"Not Sam, please, not Sammy." Dean's voice strained yet again as he broke through the delirious nightmare that was holding him prisoner.

"Its ok Dean, I'm right here bro." Sam whispered as he wiped Dean's sweaty brow. He stroked his brother's warm cheek with his fingers absent-mindedly and watched as his brother's eyes moved rapidly under the lids.

A soft knocking on the door jerked Sam's attention to it. Bobby poked his head inside and saw Sam was awake.

"How's he doing Sam?" Bobby asked carefully and let himself into the room.

Sam's anger was boiling over. He had left Dean in Jim's care and these two had let him out in the pouring rain, leading to his current condition. "How the hell do you think he is?! He's sicker then a damn leprechaun without it's gold and his fever his spiked yet again! He's traveling down the road to hell and it is all your guys' fault!" Sam stood towering over Bobby, his fists clenched. 

"Sam…" Bobby began trying to understand.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Sam snapped cutting Bobby off before he got the chance to speak. "Jim promised! He promised me he would keep a constant eye on Dean! I knew Dean would do something stupid like this if left alone! Now look at where he is, in a bed fighting for his life!"

Bobby shirked back. He had never seen Sam like this. So angry so full of hate. He knew it was Sam's worry over Dean that was causing him to act this way but he couldn't help but feel that Sam would be more than willing to take a swing at him. 

"As soon as Dean wakes up, we are leaving!" Sam thundered and returned to his brother's side before he launched once of his clenched fists into Bobby's face.

Bobby didn't say anything. He watched Sam gently wipe his brother's brow again. Bobby watched Sam's total devotion to his brother. He always knew that Dean would do anything for Sam, but he hadn't seen how devoted Sam was to Dean. Bobby doubted whether Dean even knew Sam's undying devotion to his brother.

Bobby left the room a moment later, leaving the two brothers in each other's company. He lay down on the couch that was to be his bed that night before he left in the morning. He couldn't stop thinking about the two brothers' and secretly wished he knew where John was; so he could congratulate them on drilling devotion and love into the brothers' hearts.

It was dawn before Dean's fever broke, Sam sat up all night with him constantly wiping Dean's brow or adding more hot water bags to replace the cooling ones. Sam was exhausted and sipped at a cup of coffee to keep himself awake. He needed to be there when Dean woke up.

"Sam?"

Sam jumped and looked down at his groggy brother. Dean was struggling to open his eyes. "Dean, hey how you feeling?"

"Like a dog does on a bad day." Dean grumbled as he succeeded in pulling his eyelids apart. His eyes were still foggy but at least Dean had woken up, for which Sam was grateful.

"You had quite a close call there last night, bro." Sam said gently wiping Dean's sweaty brow again with the cold washcloth.

"So I figured." Dean said swallowing hard at a lump stuck in his throat. "How did I get back here?"

"Wasn't easy, you have to lay off the hamburgers." Sam said smiling at the look on Dean's face.

"You carried me back?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well you sure as hell didn't walk back on your own." Sam said dipping the washcloth back into the bowl of cool water he had on the nightstand.

"You should have left me out there."

Dean's remark made Sam turn his head so fast to look at is brother that his neck popped. "Ouch, damn. What the hell are you talking about Dean? There was no way I was going to leave your ass out in that hole!"

"You don't need me. All I ever do is fail." Dean said his eyes watering up.

"That's the fever talking Dean. You have always been there when I needed you." Sam said softly and running his hand through his brother's sweaty hair.

"No, Sam you don't understand! If something had happened to you during those two weeks when I didn't even know who the hell you were…I could have never forgiven myself." Dean brushed Sam's hand from him.

"Dean…that wasn't your fault." Sam said gently, trying to reassure his brother.

"I should have been stronger. I should have fought to remember who I was." Dean said rubbing his face with his hands. 

"Dean, you did fight to know who you were. You had times when it would seem you were coming back but then it would disappear again. I never doubted that you wouldn't come back. I always knew that you would always be here for me when I needed you." Sam moved Dean's hands away from his face so he could look into his brother's eyes. "You have never failed me Dean, because you have always been there for me. Even when I was at school I never had a doubt in my mind that if I needed you, you would be there for me."

Dean smiled at this. "Well someone had to have your lazy ass."

"True." Sam smiled back then turned serious again. "Dean, don't you ever think that I don't need you. I will always need you."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said closing his eyes again suddenly very tired.

"Its Sam." Sam smiled as he watched Dean drift back into a peaceful sleep.

Pastor Jim walked cautiously into the room around ten that morning. Sam was stuffing their duffel bags with the few possessions they had pulled out during their short stay.

"Sam," Jim said softly making the young man turn to glare at him.

"Dean is in the shower and after he gets out we are leaving. I can take better care of him myself at some rat hole of a motel." Sam growled at him before returning to his task.

"Sam I know your angry that I broke my promise and I'm sorry." Jim said hoping that Sam would find it in his heart to just listen to him.

"Yeah you better be sorry! I almost lost my brother out there because you couldn't keep your word! I thought I could trust you of all people! I'm sorry to say that it was one of the worst decisions of my life!" Sam stopped for a moment to turn an evil eye on the pastor. 

"Sam…" Jim began to apologize again but Sam had other ideas.

"No! Jim, you've already had your chance. You promised me you wouldn't leave him. I come home from some dumb ass haunting that you could have done to find you didn't keep your promise and my brother could have died! If I wanted to deal with that I could have taken him to a motel!" Sam turned his back signaling the conversation was over. He went back to shoving his clothes back into his duffel before shouldering it and picking up Dean's that had been on his bed.

Sam brushed past Jim and out to the impala making sure to slam the front door behind him.

The bathroom door opened and Dean slowly made his way into the room and rested on the bed. He was still worn out from the fever but he smiled warmly at Jim. "Hey, Jim looks like we are heading out today huh?"

"Yeah, Dean. I guess you are." Jim smiled back at Dean glad that at least one of the brothers wasn't going to hold a grudge against him.

"Thanks for everything, for letting us come and stay." Dean said gratefully knowing all too well what Sam had put the Pastor through in the last few minutes.

"You are welcome, and Dean I'm so sorry about…" Jim said sitting down beside the eldest son.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault I was the one who decided to leave last night." Dean cut him off and waving with his hand to ward off the apology.

"Yes, but if I had kept my promise you wouldn't have had the chance to slip out." Jim said carefully.

"No, I would have busted out while you were in the bathroom or something." Dean smirked at the thought. "I was determined to get away last night Jim, not your fault. It was mine; and I'm sorry if Sammy doesn't see it that way."

"He's just upset he will be ok." Jim said and placed a soft hand on Dean's shoulder. "Take care of your brother, Dean."

"I always do." Dean smiled back as Sam stormed back into the room.

"Time to go, Dean." Sam said offering a hand to Dean.

Dean gratefully took it and allowed Sam to haul him to his feet. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and the two of them made their way out to the impala. Dean settled into the passenger's seat without complaint while Sam climbed behind the wheel.

Jim came to the front porch to see them off. Dean waved half heartedly already worn out and ready to go back to sleep. Sam gave Jim one last glare and tore out of the driveway while 'You're As Cold As Ice' blasted from the speakers.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Here is the beginning of the prank war as promised. I figured the guys deserved to have a little fun after all the hell I put them through. LOL. I will try and get chapter fourteen up before I have to go to work tomorrow. Thanks for all the support.

Disclaimer—Still don't own them.

Chapter 13

Two weeks later

"Rise and shine, Thumbelina." Sam said happily pouring a cold cup of water onto Dean's sleeping face.

Dean almost lept out of bed from the shock of the water. "Sam! What the hell!" He wiped excess water off his face and glared at his younger brother. Sam stood a good distance away in case Dean decided to tackle him.

"Just a little pay back." Sam grinned and jumped over his bed as Dean lept at him.

"You are so dead!" Dean thundered chasing after his brother and catching his foot in Sam's comforter making him go toppling to the ground in a tangle of blankets and limbs.

Sam's boisterous laughter only angered Dean more. "You have to catch me first, honey." Sam teased as he dodged into the bathroom and locked the door.

Dean pounded furiously on the wood with his fists screaming profanities that would make the toughest man in the world blush. Sam continued to laugh at Dean's protests. "Come on beautiful you can do better than this can't you?"

The bathroom door shuddered heavily as Dean kicked and was followed by Dean's cursing. "Ouch! Son of a bitch that hurt!" 

Sam giggled. He couldn't help it here he was safe in the bathroom while Dean's face and shirt were drenched in cold water, and had a very sore foot.

"Sam I swear when you come out of there I'm going to kick your ass so hard, your grandchildren will feel it!" Dean roared at the door but was met on deaf ears. Sam's laughter only increased in intensity and volume.

"I'd like to see you reach it, shorty!" Sam managed to gasp out in between his laughter.

Dean grabbed his shoes and stormed out of the room. If Sam wanted a prank war, he was going to get one. Honestly Dean was happy for the break in Sam's angry and testy attitude. His brother had been ready to snap for a week and half after they left Jim's house. Dean had been careful not to push any of Sam's already broken and tested buttons.

When Dean had made the full recovery from his sickness, and getting over the fact there would always be the two weeks that he couldn't remember Sam had calmed down. Dean had talked him into calling Pastor Jim and apologizing. Sam did, although Dean thought it was only because he had told him to do it.

Pastor Jim had accepted the apology right away and had apologized once again himself for breaking his promise and leaving Dean alone. Dean got rather irritated at that and told Sam that he didn't need any freaking baby sitter to watch his ass. He was quite capable of doing that himself. Sam had disagreed pointing out the last time Dean had looked out for himself he had wound up unconscious in the bottom of a hole. Dean didn't have a reply to that.

Dean made his way to the corner dollar store and found a few items that would make Sam sorry that he was born a boy. Dean giggled and phoned the local newspaper, requiring to place an ad for the next day's paper. He and Sam were going to be in town for the next few days as they were hunting a local ghost.

Dean went up to the registers and paid for his items. He didn't offer any sort of explanation for the skeptical look the older woman gave him. She would probably just roll her eyes and mutter "boys" anyway. Dean didn't want anything to ruin his fun.

Sam was sitting on his bed when Dean walked back into the motel room, items hidden well inside his jacket and coffee and frozen waffles in his hands.

"I decided to get us some breakfast since we were both up" Dean said offering Sam his cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar just the way you like it, princess."

"What did you put in it, Dean?" Sam asked narrowing his eyebrows and sniffing suspiciously at the offending cup of caffeine.

"Cream and sugar." Dean said giving Sam a puzzled look. "Don't you trust me, Sammy?"

"Yeah and pigs can fly." Sam said not bothering to open the lid to his coffee but placed it on the nightstand.

"I figured you would feel that way so I got you a bottle of orange juice too, just in case." Dean said pulling a bottle of orange liquid from his jacket. "Sorry if it is a little warm. Couldn't really hold it with my hands, they were full." 

"Well that was thoughtful of you." Sam said sarcastically taking the so called orange juice and placing it beside the coffee. 

"I had a feeling you would say that too," Dean offered a sly grin crossing his face as he once again pulled a little carton from his jacket. "So I brought you a carton of apple juice. Unopened I swear!"

Sam took the apple juice carton and examined it thoroughly before nodding and opening it. "Thanks."

"No problem," Dean said placing the frozen waffles on the table and heading for the bathroom. "I have to go use the bathroom really quick why don't you go ahead and start warming up your breakfast. 

Sam watched suspiciously as Dean walked into the bathroom, turned to wink at him before closing and locking the door. 'What is he up to?' Sam wondered pulling out a couple frozen waffles and throwing them in the small microwave the motel offered.

Dean had to fight hard to stifle his laughter as he poured one of the items he had bought into Sam's shampoo. 'Wait until Sam sees what I did. He will have a cow!' Dean couldn't help but let a small laugh out at that thought.

Then he poured the other package he bought onto the motel's complimentary soap. To hide his laughter Dean flushed the toilet and washed his hands. First part of the mission accomplished…Sam was so dead.

Dean emerged from the bathroom, having successfully hidden his triumphant smirk behind clouded features. "You done heating up your waffles slow poke? I'm starving."

Sam pulled his plate of waffles from the microwave and bowed slightly to Dean. "It's all yours your highness." Sam spat sarcastically.

"Thank you princess." Dean said shoving his own waffles into the microwave and waiting impatiently for them to warm up.

By the time Dean's waffles were done Sam was almost finished with his and looking very content. Dean smiled as he sat down at the table across from Sam. "So what are the plans for the day, Sasquatch. Where are we on the ghost front?"

"I did some researching last night, it looks like she is hangs out on the highway and when men pick her up…" Sam didn't need to finish. Dean already knew what it was.

"A woman in white? Are you serious?" Dean asked before digging into his syrup drenched waffles.

"Yep, dead serious. We will have to see where the bitch is buried so we can salt and burn her bones." Sam somehow managed to get out while his mouth was filled with his last bite of waffles.

"Ok, we will head out as soon as we both get clean up a bit." Dean said taking another slow bite, trying not to show how excited he was for Sam to hit the shower.

"Good idea. I will go grab a shower while you finish your breakfast." Sam said tossing his paper plate in the garbage and went to his duffel and pulled out some clean clothes. He reached for some clean boxers then stopped and turned to Dean suspiciously. "Dean you haven't put itching powder in my boxers again have you?"

Dean choked on his food as he tried to laugh and swallow at the same time. "Oh yeah, that was classic. No I didn't touch your boxers again. I know where those things go and who knows when you washed them last."

"Very funny." Sam said somewhat satisfied that Dean hadn't touched them. He walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Dean listened to the water running and could feel his excitement bubbling up inside of him. He quickly shoved the rest of his waffles into his mouth because he knew when Sam found out what he had done he was going to need the energy to run for his life.

Dean settled himself on the edge of his bed, the motel's door open for a quick get away and waited impatiently for the shower to stop going. It seemed to be taking an eternity although it had only been a few minutes.

Sam seemed to hurry a little faster than most days, in Dean's opinion. Or maybe Sam was just worried that Dean would do something to his possessions if he was in the shower too long. Either way the water stopped running a few minutes later and he heard Sam whistling as he stepped out.

Dean braced himself; this was it…the moment of victory.

Sam's voice echoed so loud from the bathroom that Dean was sure it could have been heard a mile away. "Ahhh! My hair!"

Dean smiled. 'Ahhh the sweet sound of success.'


	14. Chapter 14

Ok this chapter is a bit longer then the others but not by much. I just want to say thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciated the support for this fic. I'm going to start another one. It is going to be called Black Dog. I will probably get it up tomorrow but I might get it up today. I don't know I will see what happens. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys the end of the brothers prank war. Thanks again!

Disclaimer—Don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I also don't own Foreigner, Quiet Riot or Bad Company.

Chapter 14

Sam stormed out of the bathroom, clad in a towel and his face redder then a ripe tomato. His hair a bright cotton candy pink. 

"That color looks good on you Sam." Dean smirked unable to hide his amusement. "I'm so glad I chose that over the gumball green."

Sam made a leap at his brother but Dean quickly dodged it and raced out into the parking lot. He knew his brother wouldn't come after him while only wearing a towel. It didn't stop Sam from yelling threats to him though.

"When I catch you Dean you are so dead! You hear me! I'm going to kill you!" Sam stopped to itch his scratchy shoulder and then his stomach. He seemed to be itching everywhere.

"What's the matter Sam you got ants in your pants…I mean towel?" Dean's smirk was so wide that Sam wished he could slap it off his brother's face. 

"Shut up. It's not funny." Sam shouted as he continued to itch at his various itching body parts. He walked back to the bathroom and muttering to himself. "I must be allergic to our soap or something."

He shut the bathroom door behind him and Dean's smirk turned into a full fledged grin as he pulled out the itching powder. "Oh you're allergic to the soap all right Sammy boy. The one that has itching powder on it anyway." Dean then pulled a small bar of soap out of his pocket and looked at it appreciatively. "I'm glad I bought this bar for myself, but Sammy the best part is still to come."

Sam took forever in the bathroom; Dean could have sworn that he heard Sam take another shower, although Sam denied it completely. By the time Sam emerged fully clothed from the bathroom his hair was still cotton candy pink with a little bit of brown showing through.

Dean bit his lip; his brother had obviously tried as hard as possible to get rid of that horrible color. "My, my don't you look so sweet." Dean teased and Sam clenched his fists threateningly.

Dean dodged into the bathroom before Sam actually was able to make good on his promise of "killing him" and locked the door. Dean pulled his own bar of soap from his pocket and stepped into the shower still giggling as he noticed bits of pink dye had stained the shower walls and tile. Just another mysterious stain in these old motels.

Dean enjoyed his warm shower relishing in the fact that he was now one up on Sammy. The itching powder had been a revenge for the cold water on his face but the pink hair dye that had been a bonus. He hated to think of how Sam was going to retaliate. If he knew his brother and he knew him pretty damn well. Sam wasn't going to simply roll over and let Dean win. He was going to fight back.

Sam was beyond mad, he was beyond pissed, he was so angry that no word in the history of man could describe it. He couldn't believe that Dean had dyed his hair, let alone to a cotton candy pink. Sam looked at his reflection over the dresser and grimaced. He looked horrible there was no way in hell a passerby would be able to miss it. His brother had picked out a color he was sure would stand out in a crowd.

Sam rummaged around in his duffel searching for some kind of a hat that would cover most of his hideous hair. He would have to go to a hair saloon later and see what they could do to fix it. Dean was so going to pay dearly for this as far as Sam was concerned; the war was just getting started.

Dean emerged from the bathroom some fifteen minutes later and the two brothers headed out. Prank war or not they still had a job to do; they had to kill the lady in white before she could claim anymore victims. Sam didn't speak to Dean the whole ride down to the library. He was so mad he couldn't even look at his brother. Dean didn't mind but turned up his Foreigner music to full blast making Sam cover his ears in protest.

The library was extremely quiet for a Friday morning. A few teenagers were sitting whispering quietly amongst themselves at one table. A young mother with her little three year old sat in the corner of the kids' section reading about a little train, but other then that the library was empty.

Sam stepped up to the information desk to see where local newspapers were kept. He knew that they had to find out who the woman in white was before they could salt and burn her bones. 

"Excuse me." Sam said in a soft voice so as not to disturb others around them.

The gray haired woman behind the desk looked up and narrowed her eyes at Sam's hat. "Young man, we do not allow hats in this library."

Sam groaned some libraries were so freaking picky. He started to protest but Dean had wandered over to them and had a triumphant grin on his face. "You heard her Sammy, no hats take it off."

Sam did as he was told and was horrified when the old woman shrieked. "Oh my! Put it back! Put it back!" She didn't even try to keep her voice low and Sam soon had the attention of every person in the library…all staring at his pink hair.

Sam shoved his hat back on but the damage had been done. A few snickers issued from the teenagers and the young mother looked at him as if he had brain damage. Dean was hiding his own laughter behind his hands and quickly dodged a punch from Sam.

Sam turned back to the obviously very shocked librarian. "So anyway I need help…"

"That's an understatement. If you needed help finding the right color hair dye you should have asked for help instead of taking the only color left." The librarian stated seriously.

Sam ignored Dean's laughter and tried to smile politely. "I didn't mean that I need to know where local newspapers are kept I have a project to do for class."

"Far end of the library section E. You can't miss it." The librarian then turned back to a book she had been reading before Sam had come up to her.

Dean followed a very pissed off Sam snickering the whole way to the newspaper section.

"You're a freaking jerk!" Sam whispered fiercely at his brother.

Dean grinned. "Oh yeah, you know it sugar." He winked and spotted a young librarian putting away some books. He wiggled his eyebrows appreciatively leaving Sam to do the work while he got caught up on his flirting skills.

Half hour later and Sam had all the information he needed to waste this ghost. He stood stiffly and looked over at his brother who looked like he was just about to score with the librarian. Sam's usually innocent face turned evil as he sneered; he had an idea that was going to make Dean kick his ass. He wandered casually closer to the pair to see exactly where his brother was in the conversation.

"Ok, great give me your number." Dean said whipping out his cell phone a look of excitement twinkling from his eyes.

Sam knew this was his moment and came charging at Dean like a mad man. "You're not leaving me are you sweet heart? Not after I gave you the best three years of my life. Now you are going straight just to spite me?"

Dean glared at Sam with a look that could kill. He turned back to the librarian who was looking at him like he was an alien from a different planet. "He's just kidding he's just my brother." Dean started and shooting Sam a look that told him that he had better butt out.

"How can you say that? You asked me to marry you and I did. How dare you leave me now?" Sam made sure to keep his face straight and even managed to make his eyes water. "What kind of example are you setting for our son? We want him to be just like us!"

"I think you are already tied up with someone. I'm not going to get in the middle." The young librarian said and disappeared around the shelves, Dean watching her with a look of longing. Dean turned to his brother giving him the biggest glare he could. Sam just smiled a look of satisfaction on his face. "You are so dead Sam!"

"I guess that makes us two and two doesn't it?" Sam smirked.

Dean rolled his eyes it was bad enough that people assumed they were gay because they traveled together. Now they would think they were gay because that is what Sam was implying. "Ok princess, what did you find out about our woman in white?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Polling. She's buried next to her two children in the cemetery right on the edge of town" 

"Ok, we will hit it after dark it is too risky during the day; even if it is on the edge of town." Dean said opening the door for Sam as they entered the street.

Sam nodded his agreement. He wanted to end this hunt quickly but he and Dean were nowhere close to even on the prank war front. He was determined to win this time. 

"I'm starving how about you Sasquatch?" Dean asked sliding into the driver's seat. Sam nodded and climbed into the impala and slammed the door a little harder than necessary.

"Hey! Watch my baby! Its not her fault you have pink hair!" Dean snapped and stroked the wheel gently. "Don't worry baby, he didn't mean it he's just upset because he has pink hair."

"Shut up, Dean! Let's go get some lunch." Sam snapped impatiently.

Dean laughed and turned the key in the ignition "Ok already Sammy. Keep your hat on."

"Would you stop!" Sam said angrily and turning to glare at his brother.

"Why quit while you're ahead?" Dean asked giving Sam a puzzled look.

"You are so not ahead!" Sam's voice was dripping with venom. "You just don't want to loose."

"Bring it on Sammy," Dean grinned and pulled into the street.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old? It's Sam. Ok?" Sam growled under his breath.

"Sorry can't hear you." Dean said turning up the music even louder. "Music is too loud."

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned heavily against his seat. "Whatever lets just go grab something to eat."

Dean smiled and looked around for somewhere half way decent. He wasn't in the mood to get any kind of food poisoning in the middle of a prank war. Knowing Sam he would probably laugh himself sick if Dean started to puke his guts out.

A little diner down the street looked halfway decent and Dean had to smile at the name of it. He pulled into the parking lot and hopped out of the car. "Come on Sasquatch, food time!"

Sam looked up at the name of the diner and groaned audibly when he read it, Sammy's Place. He reluctantly followed Dean inside dragging his feet with every step of the way. This was definitely not his day, why had he started the dumb prank war anyway. Dean was all ready two up on him. Sam couldn't prove it but he knew that Dean did something to the soap in the shower to make him itch like crazy and had dyed his hair pink. Now this.

Dean walked casually to the girl at the greeting desk and smiled brightly. "Hey there, today is my brother Sammy's big day." He bent low and whispered something into her ear that made her look amused and a little uncomfortable at the same time.

"Wow, that is something to celebrate I guess." She smiled brightly over at Sam and picked up two menus. "If you guys will just follow me I'll take you to your table." 

Dean winked at Sam and followed the waitress to a small booth in the back, Sam on his heels. Dean slid in at the bench the girl pointed to and continued to smile brightly at her. "Thank you very much…um" He glanced at her name tag. "Sandra."

"No problem." She smiled and winked at Dean before handing them their menus. "Your waitress' name is Maddie she will be here in a moment. Enjoy your meal."

As soon as Sandra was out of earshot Sam leaned angrily over the table and whispered fiercely at Dean. "What the hell did you tell her Dean?"

"Nothing Sam." Dean said a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"You are so full of shit! I know you told her something! Now what the hell did you tell her?" Sam was starting to loose control of his voice volume making other people stare at them. 

"I just told her you were no longer a virgin." Dean whispered and winked at a girl that was eyeing him curiously.

"YOU WHAT!" Sam shouted and stood up from the booth.

"Sam for Pete's sake sit your ass down, everyone in the restaurant is looking at you!" Dean hissed urging his brother to calm down before they got kicked out.

"No Dean! I won't! How could you tell her that! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Sam was totally out of control now.

"Just having a little fun Sammy." Dean said trying to hush his brother as a waitress headed their way. "Will you please just sit down?"

"You know what. Forget it I'm not hungry anymore anyway!" Sam thundered and stormed out of the diner.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and followed his brother. 'So much for lunch. Nice going, Dean.'

Sam refused to talk to Dean for the rest of the afternoon. Instead they sat in an uncomfortable silence at the motel. Dean snacked on potato chips and peanut M&M's while Sam drank a water bottle.

"So Sam, what time did you want to head out to the cemetery?" Dean asked casually trying to break the grating silence.

Sam didn't answer but stood up and yanked on his jacket. He grabbed the spare motel key and made his way for the door.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Dean asked making a mad dash for the door hoping to cut Sam off.

"For a walk, alone!" Sam said in a quiet voice dodging Dean's attempt and slammed the door behind him. 

Dean shrugged, he figured maybe he had gone a little too far with the virgin thing but Sam would get over it. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was going on 6:00pm. It would be dark by the time he got to the cemetery if he left now. Dean knew he could handle this one on his own and grabbed his own jacket. He would let Sam off this one time.

Dean left Sam a note just in case Sam came back to let him know where he had gone, and told him he would bring dinner back with him. Then he climbed into the car and popped his Quiet Riot mix.

Dean thought that the salting and burning of the bones had gone very well, considering his arms were extremely sore and his back was killing him. He pulled out his cell and dialed Sam's number to ask him what he wanted for dinner.

"Hey this is Sam. I'm not near the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."

"Come on Sam, you still mad about the virgin thing? Answer the phone I want to know what you want for dinner. Call me back when you get this message." Dean clicked the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

As Dean drove through town he couldn't help but wonder where Sam had wandered off to. He knew that Sam had needed time to cool off but that had been almost two hours ago. Dean shrugged figuring he would find Sam back at the motel still pissed off and hungry.

Dean pulled into a small diner and went inside. He ordered a chicken salad for Sam and a hamburger for himself to go. He knew that Sam could never resist healthy food, no matter how crappy Dean thought it tasted. His order was up a few minutes later and Dean left hoping that this salad would earn himself a little forgiveness in Sam's eyes.

As Dean pulled up to their motel room the first thing he noticed was that the room was dark. He instantly kicked into big brother mode and ran into the room, worried to death about Sam. He flipped on the light and heard a small groan from his brother's bed and instantly relaxed. "Damn it, Sam why didn't you answer you phone?" Dean demanded tossing the bag of food onto the table along with his keys.

"Turn off the light." Sam grumbled burying his face into his pillow, his words slurred heavily.

Dean walked over to Sam's bed and sat on the edge and looked at him curiously. "You ok Sammy?"

"The light is too damn bright. Turn it off." Sam grumbled. The smell of alcohol hung heavily around Sam and it was then that he noticed an empty whisky bottle on the floor next to Sam's bed.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asked amused.

"Yeah, so what you going to do about it?" Sam turned so he was looking at Dean with glassy eyes. 

"Nothing, but you're going to have the biggest hang over of your life tomorrow. You only drink one or two beers at a time. Never a whole bottle of whiskey." Dean smiled and rose from Sam's bed.

Sam muttered something incoherent into his pillow as Dean made his way over to the light switch and flipped it off. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Sam." Dean went into the bathroom and flipped on the light and ran some cold water, placing a washcloth under it. He made sure the cloth was good and soaked and wrung out excess water before moving back to Sam's bed, flipped Sam onto his back and placed the washcloth on his forehead.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my hero?" Sam asked keeping his eyes closed his words continuing to swarm together.

"I'm not a hero, Sam." Dean said watching his brother carefully.

"I didn't say a hero, I said my hero." Sam's dark eyes finally opened and he looked at Dean again.

"What's the difference?" Dean asked his curiosity peaked.

"A hero has to save everyone, my hero is always there for me." Sam said seriously then giggled at some personal joke.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"You'll see." Sam said and closed his eyes.

Dean shrugged thinking Sam had passed out and moved to his own bed where a large raspberry was blown. He stood up quickly and pulled a whoopee cushion out from under his comforter.

"Excuse you," Sam giggled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Very funny." Dean said not really amused.

"I thought so." Sam yawned and turned on his side, and soon started to snore softly.

"Good night, bitch." Dean said gently pulling Sam's covers over his brother's sleeping form. Then walked over to the table to eat his dinner in the dark and quiet of the night before heading off to bed himself.

Dean awoke the next morning to the sounds of Sam's dry retching over the toilet and the occasional groan. He stifled a laugh as he made his way to the bathroom and pushed open the door. "How you feeling Sam?"

"Oh, I don't know what I was thinking last night." Sam grumbled into the toilet bowl before another retching fit over powered him.

"Obvious fact," Dean stated simply and draped a cold washcloth on the back of Sam's neck. He left Sam to puke up the contents of his stomach in peace and decided to grab them some coffee and grab a newspaper to see if his ad had been placed, not that it really mattered anyway. As soon as Sam was feeling a little better they would head out of town.

The gas station down the street had a coffee machine and Dean decided not to wander too far from Sam. He made the round trip quickly and returned to see Sam settling himself at the table looking miserable.

"Feeling better?" Dean asked handing his brother a coffee.

"Not really." Sam said refusing the coffee and looking at the table top. "You take care of the woman in white last night?"

"Yep, bitch burned without complaint." Dean said triumphantly and sipped his own coffee. "You fit for travel solider? I got a call from Caleb there is something back in the Black Water Ridge Mountains that needs killing."

"In Colorado? It's not another Wendigo is it?" Sam groaned and rubbed his stomach gently.

"Nope, not this time. Something else." Dean said finishing his coffee and tossing his cup in the garbage. "You up for it?"

"As long as you're driving." Sam groaned and went to pack his bag. 

"Sure thing." Dean said quickly pulling out his duffel and shoving his possessions inside. It didn't take the brothers long to pack their stuff, Sam was moving a little slower than usual so Dean helped pack up his brother's stuff as well. Sam insisted on carrying it out to the car on his own though.

Dean walked into the bathroom to grab one item that he had forgotten when he heard Sam's scream of surprise; and rushed out to see if Sam was ok.

"Sam? You ok?" Dean asked when he saw Sam rubbing his eyes and blinking rapidly. "What happened?"

"Some lady just took my picture!" Sam managed to get the stars to stop dancing in front of his eyes and looked at his brother. Dean had an amused look on his face.

"Sorry about that Sam. That was probably my fault." Dean grinned widely at his brother and pointed to a newspaper sitting on the passenger seat of the impala. "Look at the wanted ads."

Sam struggled to get into the impala and searched the ads for what would cause some strange lady to take his picture. He found it just as Dean was entering the impala and his jaw dropped in shock.

**Wanted Picture!**

Looking for a picture of a pink haired man.  
**Reward!**  
Send it to my P.O. Box. Thank you so much!

Dean's P.O. Box address followed and Sam growled furiously. "You did this!"

Dean couldn't control his laughter. "Man Sammy that is going to be a picture to remember. You with pink hair and a hang over. Can't wait for that picture to arrive.

Sam secretly wished that the lady's camera would somehow malfunction and would ruin the film. Some things were best left forgotten.

Dean pulled out of the parking lot and into the street while Bad Company's Movin' On roared from the speakers drowning out Sam's angry words.


End file.
